Family Business
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Alaudi sempre foi responsável e objetivo em seu trabalho. Entretanto, mesmo após cinco anos, o primeiro Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola ainda se sentia incerto para os assuntos relacionados à sua vida pessoal... Continuação de "Between you and me".
1. Parte I

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

**Parte I**

Ele gostava do frio.

A brisa gelada que tocava sua pele branca, formando uma película rosada por onde passava. A sensação agradável de sentir-se quente sob várias camadas de roupas, embora a temperatura estivesse extremamente baixa...

Entretanto, se ele pudesse definir qual sua estação favorita, seria definitivamente a primavera. O inverno era sedutor, aconchegante e misterioso. Todavia, a primavera tinha o mesmo calor e nostalgia de um abraço apertado de um amante ou um casto beijo trocado na soleira da porta após o anoitecer. Enquanto o inverno parecia dizer: "Eu quero me envolver no seu corpo", a primavera simplesmente sussurrava um baixo: "Venha, vamos passear de mãos dadas", que combinava muito mais com a personalidade do homem deitado na gigantesca cama de casal.

As cortinas escuras moveram-se novamente e Alaudi piscou.

A janela não estava totalmente aberta, mas a pequenina fresta fora capaz de permitir que o inverno entrasse com força dentro do cômodo. O Guardião da Nuvem acordara com os braços gelados, e, assim que notou que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, seu corpo arrastou-se para dentro dos cobertores, procurando uma maneira de se esquentar. _Eu me esqueci de fechar a janela,_ o louro rolou para o outro lado da cama, tremendo ao perceber que aquela área estava fria. Seu rosto afundou-se ao travesseiro e ele respirou fundo, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo acordar por completo. O Inspetor de Polícia adorava aquele cheiro. Era uma mistura de jasmim e algum perfume amadeirado, misturado com shampoo de baunilha. Alaudi não notou que sorria até suas mãos apertarem o travesseiro e seu corpo abraçá-lo com possessividade. _Eu sinto falta dele. Eu sinto tanta falta dele._ Os olhos azuis se fecharam e a única pessoa presente no quarto voltou a suspirar. Aquela era a terceira manhã em que ele acordava sozinho. O terceiro dia que marcaria a ausência de seu amante. _Mais três dias... Em três dias eu o verei novamente._

Ivan Cavallone havia deixado a Itália a trabalho. Aquele era o único motivo que faria aquele homem abandonar o conforto de sua mansão, e infelizmente o Guardião da Nuvem não poderia fazer nada a respeito. _Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que isso acontece. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado. Já faz cinco anos..._ O louro retirou-se de dentro dos cobertores, sentando-se na cama e coçando os cabelos bagunçados. Seus olhos fitaram o quarto, reconhecendo cada detalhe, cada móvel, cada pedacinho daquele lugar. _Essa casa se tornou tão minha que não existe um pedaço que eu não conheça. _O Inspetor de Polícia virou o rosto, encarando o lugar vago ao seu lado direito. Aquele local pertencia ao dono da casa, que não retornaria da França até o final da semana. _Nesses cinco anos ele viajou mais vezes do que posso contar, mas ultimamente a distância tem se tornado mais insuportável._ Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e Alaudi espreguiçou-se longamente. O relógio da cômoda marcava pouco mais de 7h da manhã, e, apesar de cedo, ele sabia que precisaria estar de pé. _Eu preciso estar bem acordado quando _ela_ resolver despertar._

Arrastando-se para fora da cama, o louro agarrou um dos cobertores e enrolou-se totalmente, seguindo até o banheiro da suíte com passos rápidos.

A banheira levou um tempo considerável para encher-se, mas o banho do Guardião da Nuvem foi breve. A vantagem do inverno (e também de se estar sozinho) era que não havia motivos reais para tomar banhos demorados. O Inspetor de Polícia dedicou alguns minutos aos dentes e aos cabelos, retornando ao quarto com o mesmo cobertor em suas costas. Sua troca de roupas se limitou às primeiras peças que surgiram em seu campo de visão e meia hora após ter aberto os olhos Alaudi deixava o quarto.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um longo olhar, encarando o corredor vazio. Havia cerca de oito portas no andar, mas apenas três quartos ocupados. A última porta, do outro lado do corredor, pertencia ao primogênito e herdeiro da Família. _Francesco viajou com Ivan. Há seis meses ele passou a acompanhar o pai em suas viagens, mesmo eu tendo sido contra. _O louro fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando não se lembrar daquele terrível dia. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone comunicou que passaria a levar o filho, o Inspetor de Polícia foi totalmente contra a ideia. _Francis tem apenas dez anos; é uma criança. Crianças devem brincar, correr, cair e chorar. Não frequentar jantares chatos e conviver com adultos mesquinhos._ A discussão daquela noite foi tão acalorada que Alaudi deixou a mansão tarde da noite e seguiu para sua casa, em Roma. Os dois não se falaram por duas semanas, e aquele tempo teria se tornado muito maior se no 16º dia o próprio garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel não tivesse aparecido na porta de sua casa. Os dois sentaram e conversaram e o pequenino Francesco disse que seu pai não tinha culpa, e que havia partido dele a iniciativa. _Ele disse coisas que jamais pensei que ouviria de uma criança,_ o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o rosto corar com aquela lembrança.

"Se eu aprender rápido o trabalho, isso significava que papà pode ficar em casa, e você ficaria feliz, não? Se papà pudesse passar mais tempo ao seu lado, Alaudi!"

O louro parou de andar, passando a mão na nuca e esboçando um tímido meio sorriso. Depois daquela conversa foi impossível continuar distante do moreno, mas o Inspetor de Polícia não deu o braço a torcer, logo, partiu de Ivan a iniciativa para uma reconciliação. Uma semana depois, o Chefe dos Cavallone embarcou para a Espanha com o filho e aquele foi o começo dos dias solitários de Alaudi.

O pensamento foi afastado momentaneamente. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem pularam duas portas e pousaram no pedaço de madeira branco diante de seus olhos. A porta era alta e possuía um letreiro em madeira escura, formando um charmoso "C". Naquele momento o louro se permitiu um sorriso mais largo, imaginando que o motivo pelo qual a casa estava em silêncio era porque o _monstrinho_ que residia naquele quarto estava dormindo. _Por pouco tempo..._

Os passos do Inspetor de Polícia foram abafados pelo tapete vermelho que forrava o corredor e a longa escadaria que levava ao hall. Durante os degraus iniciais, Alaudi permitiu-se imaginar como seria aquele dia e como passaria seu tempo até o anoitecer. Algumas ideias interessantes chegaram a cruzar a superfície de sua mente, mas elas foram totalmente afastadas quando a porta de entrada se abriu. O louro estava na metade do caminho, em uma posição em que não poderia dar meia volta e refazer o trajeto. A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se pesada, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seus lábios se crisparam em uma dura linha. Alaudi era Inspetor de Polícia há mais dez anos, e durante aquele tempo conhecera inúmeros tipos de pessoas. Por esse motivo ele evitava contato; por conhecer bem demais a natureza humana e simplesmente não achar necessário perder tempo com pessoas que não tinham absolutamente nada a oferecer. Entretanto, eram raros aqueles que conseguiam fazer brotar em seu peito um sentimento tão negativo, como a pessoa que caminhava diante de seus olhos. Nem mesmo Giotto, Chefe dos Vongola, o fazia sentir tanta raiva e inimizade.

Mario entrou no hall, fechou a porta e ergueu os olhos.

Daquela distância o louro não conseguiu ver sua expressão, mas assumiu que o homem sorria. Aquele pensamento fez seus dedos apertarem a madeira do corrimão, arrependido por ter acordado tão cedo. _Não importa a hora, esse homem infelizmente não irá desaparecer da minha vida. _O Inspetor de Polícia sabia bem desse detalhe, e não importasse quanto quisesse que aquela pessoa desaparecesse, ele sabia que o ruivo não se afastaria. _Eu esperei... durante esses cinco anos eu esperei por um deslize. _Alaudi voltou ao seu trajeto, mas colocando menos entusiasmo em seus passos, descendo cada degrau como se fosse um martírio. _Eu esperei que esse homem cometesse o menor dos erros para tirá-lo da minha vida, mas nada..._

O louro mordeu o lábio inferior. Era impossível ver o Braço Direito dos Cavallone sem se lembrar de seu amigo de infância e também colega de trabalho. O motivo principal para aquela inimizade absoluta se chamava Giulio e provavelmente estava ocupado na sede de Polícia, assumindo provisoriamente o lugar do Inspetor Chefe. O moreno e Mario eram amantes há cinco anos, basicamente o mesmo tempo que ele e Ivan. Porém, as similaridades acabavam ai. O ruivo era o pior tipo de pessoa existente no mundo, a escória da escória. O lixo do lixo. A fama do Braço Direito era tão conhecida e falada, que Alaudi acreditou cegamente que seria uma questão de tempo até que aquele relacionamento acabasse. _Eu esperei... a cada desentendimento entre eles eu comemorava internamente e torcia para que aquela fosse a gota d'água. Eu estava confiante que aquele homem trairia Giulio em uma questão de dias, mas nada... nada aconteceu. _O louro terminou de descer as escadas, cerrando os dentes ao ver que sua companhia havia se dado ao _trabalho_ de caminhar até ele._ Ele não traiu, as brigas entre eles foram menos frequentes do que as minhas com Ivan e no final eu tenho que aturá-lo todas as vezes que venho aqui._

"Bom dia, Alaudi."

A voz de Mario soou rouca, como sempre. Aquela pessoa mudara muito pouco naqueles cinco anos, e o Guardião da Nuvem arriscaria dizer que as alterações foram físicas, pois a personalidade insuportável e ruim continuava a mesma. O ruivo havia deixado os cabelos crescerem, e agora os usava geralmente presos em um rabo de cavalo. As sardas continuavam a pintar boa parte de seu nariz e bochechas, e, não importasse de que ângulo olhasse, o Inspetor de Polícia não via nenhuma mudança realmente relevante.

"Bom dia." A resposta de Alaudi soou baixa e entre os dentes. Não havia pior maneira de começar um dia do que ver aquela pessoa.

"Aqui..." Mario abriu os botões do sobretudo negro que vestia, retirando um envelope de tamanho médio. "Pediram para entregar."

Se o humor do louro já estava ruim, ao encarar aquele envelope a coisa ficou realmente séria. Os olhos azuis se apertaram e o Guardião da Nuvem mordeu mentalmente aquela pessoa até a morte. O ruivo esboçava um triunfante meio sorriso, expressão parecida havia sido mostrada há anos, quando o Inspetor de Polícia chegou à casa de seu amigo e foi atendido por um descomposto homem, que praticamente o enxotou da soleira. _Ele veio da casa de Giulio._ Aquela realização fez o estômago de Alaudi dar voltas. Às vezes ele conseguia esquecer a realidade, a dura e triste realidade, de que seu amigo estava sendo usado por aquele homem, mas eram em momentos como aquele que a negação se mostrava totalmente insignificante.

Não houve agradecimento. O louro não se sentia inclinado a abrir a boca novamente, pois sabia muito bem que acabaria dizendo o que não devia, e, infelizmente, ele estava preso àquela pessoa até que Ivan retornasse. Giuseppe acompanhava Francesco, então era de Mario a responsabilidade por cuidar da casa. Ter a companhia do ruivo não era inédito para o Guardião da Nuvem. Desde que o Chefe da Família decidira levar o filho em suas viagens, o Braço Direito permanecia na mansão, cuidando dos assuntos pendentes. A função do Inspetor de Polícia, porém, era vigiar o último membro da Família Cavallone, que não podia em hipótese alguma ser deixado sozinho. _E espero que ela continue dormindo por um bom tempo..._

Alaudi segurou o envelope e passou por Mario como se ele nem sequer estivesse ali. Seu estômago pedia um pouco de atenção, um mimo que uma boa torrada com geleia poderia oferecer, mas o caminho do louro foi outro. Seus pés cruzaram o hall e ele virou à direita, seguindo até o escritório de Ivan e finalmente soltando um longo e necessário suspiro. Naquele espaço ele sabia que não seria incomodado e poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O envelope foi pousado sobre a mesa de madeira clara, e intimamente o Guardião da Nuvem sabia do que se tratava. Há algumas semanas eles estavam investigando a entrada clandestina de produtos estrangeiros, e Giulio havia conseguido informações valiosas sobre o assunto. Alaudi sabia que seu amigo não se daria ao trabalho de lhe enviar qualquer coisa, então o que quer que estivesse dentro daquele envelope era relevante e necessitava de atenção. O único problema era que o Inspetor de Polícia não se sentia muito atento naqueles últimos dias.

Entrar no escritório não havia sido uma boa escolha e o louro soube disso após os minutos iniciais. O silêncio e solitude que dominavam aquele cômodo o deixaram incomodado, e, não importasse para onde olhasse, ele sabia que não veria Ivan saindo detrás de alguma estante, abraçando-o por trás e tentando seduzi-lo com palavras tolas e toques muito íntimos. Seus olhos não veriam o carro negro cruzar o jardim e estacionar em frente ao chafariz em forma de dois cavalos alados, e seus ouvidos não capturariam a doce, mas máscula voz do moreno, convidando-o para horas ardentes sobre a larga cama do quarto. _Esta casa é grande demais quando ele não está presente._ O Guardião da Nuvem se permitiu uma segunda olhada pelo escritório. Não havia nada naquele lugar que não o fizesse lembrar-se do Chefe dos Cavallone. Da escolha das cortinas até os títulos dos livros... tudo era Ivan. Todavia, infelizmente, seu amante não estava ali.

O envelope entregue por Mario continha meia dúzia de folhas e o Inspetor de Polícia sentiu certo orgulho de Giulio. Após o primeiro momento de saudade, Alaudi caminhou até uma das poltronas e sentou-se. O intuito de ocupar a cadeira do moreno passou por sua mente, mas ele se viu corando com o pensamento de sentar-se ali. A inusitada ideia foi rapidamente afastada, e o louro acomodou-se em uma confortável poltrona, lendo o relatório de seu Braço Direito e sorrindo satisfeito. _Giulio é definitivamente um dos meus melhores homens. Seus relatórios são objetivos e sucintos, porém, nenhuma informação passa despercebida._ O Guardião da Nuvem lembrou-se com carinho de seu amigo. Desde que Ivan viajou ele não deixara a mansão, então os contatos feitos eram através de correspondência ou... _Mario_... O Inspetor de Polícia bagunçou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento nem um pouco convidativo. Os papéis foram guardados dentro do envelope e o estômago de Alaudi roncou. Ele havia passado mais tempo do que imaginava no escritório, entretanto, por mais fome que sentisse, o louro havia prometido que não tomaria café da manhã sozinho.

"ALAUDI!"

A porta do escritório foi aberta com violência, batendo do outro lado e fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem arregalasse os olhos por puro reflexo. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, mas ele não teve tempo de indagar o que estava acontecendo. O motivo de todo aquele alarde entrou no escritório com passos rápidos, cortando o curto espaço e jogando-se sobre o colo do Inspetor de Polícia. Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e a única coisa que Alaudi viu foi um mar de fios ruivos, _muito_ ruivos.

"Alaudi!" Dois grandes olhos castanhos ergueram-se para ele. Eles emolduravam um rosto extremamente belo e pintado por sardas. A dona daquela face era uma garotinha de cinco anos completos, que batia um pouco acima de seus joelhos e que naquela manhã vestia um pijama de inverno coberto por grandes desenhos de sóis. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, Catarina." Os lábios do louro se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e foi impossível para o Guardião da Nuvem não tocar aqueles fios de cabelo. Eles estavam desarrumados e pareciam uma verdadeira bagunça, mas eram macios e cheiravam a morangos. "Você acordou cedo esta manhã."

"Eu não consegui mais dormir. Meu nariz estava me incomodando." A filha de Ivan passou as costas das mãos sobre o nariz. "Nee, nee, Alaudi, eu estou com fome."

"Eu estava apenas te esperando." O Inspetor de Polícia deixou seus dedos correrem através dos cabelos da pequena. Apesar de bagunçados, os fios não estavam embaraçados. "Por que ainda não penteou os cabelos?"

"Eu _nunca_ mais vou pentear os cabelos." Catarina desceu do colo de Alaudi, pisando no tapete. "Eu decidi ser selvagem!"

"Selvagem...?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas. _Aonde foi que ela ouviu sobre isso?_

"Vamos tomar café, Alaudi!"

A garotinha correu até a porta, fazendo sinal para que o Guardião da Nuvem a acompanhasse. O Inspetor de Polícia suspirou, segurando o envelope em suas mãos e seguindo sua companhia. Catarina o esperava do lado de fora, esticando a mãozinha para que ambos seguissem juntos pelo hall. O humor de Alaudi tornou-se excelente naquele exato momento. A pequena tinha esse efeito sobre ele, fazendo-o esquecer das coisas ruins e apenas se focando nas alegrias da vida.

O caminho até a sala de jantar foi feito entre comentários bobos e animados por parte de Catarina. A garota relatava um sonho que tivera com florestas e gigantes. Alaudi ouvia a tudo, mas sem dizer uma palavra. _Ela fala por nós dois. Catarina basicamente fala por todos nessa casa. _Em cinco anos a filha de Ivan se tornaria um verdadeiro poço de curiosidade. Não havia nada que ela não perguntasse, da menor e mais irrelevante informação até as mais estranhas e indesejáveis perguntas. _Eu jamais me esquecerei do dia em que ela perguntou, durante o almoço, na frente de todo mundo, por que eu dormia no mesmo quarto que Ivan._ O louro sentiu as bochechas corarem ao se recordar daquela lembrança. Aquilo havia acontecido há quase um ano, mas até o dial atual o Guardião da Nuvem tinha medo de ser surpreendido por algum comentário semelhante. _Ivan riu e engasgou com o pão, Francesco e Mario gargalharam, o pobre Giuseppe fingiu derrubar algo no chão e tudo o que fiz foi encarar aquele pequeno-adulto, sem saber o que dizer._ Após aquele almoço, o Chefe dos Cavallone teve uma séria conversa com os filhos e foi a primeira vez que Ivan disse a alguém sobre _eles_. Francesco deu de ombros, dizendo que já sabia, e Catarina apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que entendia a situação, porque sabia que Mario também dormia no mesmo quarto de Giulio. _Aquele insolente, ensinando esse tipo de coisa para uma garota tão pura!_

A sala de jantar estava arrumada para o café da manhã quando os dois entraram.

A garota ruiva correu até seu lugar, do lado esquerdo e em frente à Alaudi. O lugar do louro era do lado direito de Ivan e foi ali que ele se sentou. As empregadas que estavam no local fizeram uma polida reverência antes de se retirarem e o Guardião da Nuvem suspirou satisfeito. A mesa estava forrada por pães, bolos e frutas, além de chás, café e sucos. A primeira coisa que Catarina pegou foi uma generosa fatia de mamão, colocando-a delicadamente sobre seu prato. Os olhos azuis do Inspetor de Polícia aprovaram aquela escolha, mas ele mesmo optou por uma fumegante xícara de café e um pedaço de bolo. _Ela cuida da alimentação e não perde a oportunidade de lembrar aos demais sobre a necessidade de comer frutas e legumes. _Aquele hábito Alaudi sabia que fora herdado de Giuseppe. O Braço Direito de Francesco era uma pessoa extremamente correta e consciente, e não era segredo que Catarina caia de amores pelo jovem rapaz. _Um homem, Alaudi. Giuseppe não é mais um menino. _O café tocou seus lábios e o louro sentiu o líquido descer quente e amargo por sua garganta. Lembrar-se do antigo Giuseppe era nostálgico, pois o fazia recordar-se de tudo o que acontecera naquela época. O Braço Direito de Francesco agora era um homem de 21 anos, extremamente belo e responsável. Seus cabelos longos foram substituídos por um corte abaixo da orelha e seu trabalho dobrou desde que Francesco decidiu acompanhar o pai em suas viagens. _Até ontem Giuseppe era um jovem inexperiente que aceitava tudo. Hoje ele se impõe e não é estranho vê-lo discordar do próprio Chefe. Ivan disse que Giuseppe será capaz de colocar Francesco na linha, e eu acredito._

O mamão desaparecera do prato de Catarina, sendo substituído por uma fatia de pão com geléia. O Guardião da Nuvem a serviu com um pouco de chá, e os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio. Desde a primeira viagem do moreno, a garota ruiva fez o Inspetor de Polícia prometer que não a deixaria tomar café da manhã sozinha. Como jamais conseguiria negar algo àquela criatura adorável, Alaudi, enquanto estivesse na mansão servindo de babá, esperaria pacientemente a dona da casa descer para compartilharem aquele momento. Sua espera, porém, não era longa. Catarina tinha hábitos peculiares, como dormir cedo e acordar cedo. Ela era geralmente a primeira a levantar, surpreendendo a todos por estar totalmente acordada quando os demais se arrastavam para o café da manhã. _Ela é diferente de Francesco. A primeira vez que visitei esta casa o pequeno se escondeu entre as pernas do pai, tímido e corado. Catarina nunca é tímida, sempre dizendo o que passa por sua mente, independente se aquilo é ou não permitido._ Uma parte de Alaudi admirava aquela qualidade. Ele também gostaria de conseguir transmitir tudo o que sentia, especialmente com relação a Ivan...

Recordar-se do moreno fez com que o último gole de café não descesse tão saboroso. Os olhos azuis encararam a cadeira ao lado, na ponta da mesa, sentindo um estranho incômodo ao vê-la vazia. Era estranho não poder compartilhar uma refeição com seu amante, e a cada dia ele sentia como se a saudade o consumisse pouco a pouco. A atenção do louro foi para sua companhia e por um momento o Guardião da Nuvem ficou surpreso. Catarina encarava a cadeira de Ivan e havia algo diferente na maneira como seus olhos castanhos brilhavam.

"Saudades do seu pai?" A voz do Inspetor de Polícia soou baixa. Em seis meses, aquela foi a primeira vez que a garota demonstrou qualquer coisa com relação à ausência de Ivan.

"Talvez..." Catarina voltou a encarar seu pedaço de pão. "Eles voltam logo, né?"

"Mais três dias." Alaudi sentiu o coração apertado. Diante de seus olhos estava alguém que compartilhava do seu nível de solidão e aquilo era reconfortante.

"Hm..."

A pequena ruiva deu um gole em seu chá, e a conversa terminou, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao Chefe dos Cavallone. Pois, segundos depois, Catarina iniciou uma conversa mais animada, dizendo que gostaria de brincar na neve durante o dia. O inverno daquele ano estava sendo rigoroso, e parte da propriedade estava coberta por uma grossa camada branca. O louro concordou com a ideia, pensando que não havia nada demais em um pouco de diversão fora daquelas paredes, mas avisou que só permitiria se a garota se agasalhasse bem. Com a aprovação para suas brincadeiras, a pequenina terminou seu café com um sorriso e dez minutos depois não havia nenhum pingo de tristeza em seu olhar. _Eu queria conseguir esquecer tão rápido. Eu queria não pensar._

Os dois deixaram a sala de jantar lado a lado. Catarina falava sobre o boneco de neve que construiria e as mil ideias que tinha para fantasiá-lo. O Guardião da Nuvem ouvia a tudo, anotando mentalmente o que precisaria levar, como cachecol, e uma cartola. _Eu tenho certeza que Ivan não irá se importar... eu acho..._ A visão de passar aquele dia na companhia da pequena garota de cabelos ruivos havia salvado o dia do Inspetor de Polícia, ou pelo menos era o que ele gostaria de acreditar...

Alaudi sentiu um desagradável déjà vu ao pisar no hall e ver Mario adentrar a mansão. O Braço Direito do Chefe dos Cavallone estava enterrado em seu sobretudo e seus cabelos vermelhos estavam pintados por flocos de neve. A voz de Catarina tornou-se um fio e a próxima coisa que o louro viu foi a garota correr até Mario, rondando-o e abraçando suas longas pernas.

"Bambina, o que faz tão cedo fora da cama?" O Braço Direito tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos, tocando os cabelos de sua pequena companhia. "E que cabelo é esse? Onde estão as empregadas? Como foi que te deixaram descer dessa maneira?"

"Elas não deixaram, eu desci!" Catarina parecia orgulhosa por estar completamente despenteada. "E eu nunca mais vou pentear o cabelo, Mario. A partir de hoje eu viverei selvagem!"

"Oh!" O homem fingiu surpresa, erguendo os olhos. O Guardião da Nuvem cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, mostrando que não tinha relação com aquela decisão. "Mas isso é realmente uma pena, não? Pobre Giuseppe!"

Quando o nome do Braço Direito de Francesco chegou aos ouvidos da garota, foi como se o teto desabasse ali, no meio do hall. Catarina endireitou-se e juntou as sobrancelhas, tornando-se o mais mortal que uma criança de cinco anos poderia aparentar.

"O que você quer dizer?" A desconfiança da menina era quase palpável.

"Sabe, Bambina, Giuseppe é um homem muito simples." O Inspetor de Polícia revirou os olhos. Ele sabia que o que quer que saísse dos lábios daquela insuportável pessoa não passaria de mentiras. "Mas ele adora mulheres que sabem se vestir e estão bem penteadas. Sim, sim."

"Oh..."

Catarina mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os lados e passando as mãos instintivamente pelos cabelos. Alaudi permaneceu no mesmo lugar, estático e esperando aquela mentira surtir efeito. A garota ruiva despediu-se de Mario com um aceno, aproximando-se do louro apenas para avisar que pegaria um casaco antes de saírem para brincar na neve. O Guardião da Nuvem disse que esperaria, e então Catarina subiu as escadas como se sua vida dependesse daquela caminhada. Ao chegar ao topo, a última coisa que o Inspetor de Polícia ouviu foi a garota chamar as empregadas.

O Braço Direito de Ivan abriu um largo sorriso antes de cruzar o hall e sumir em alguma parte da casa. Alaudi colocou as mãos nos bolsos, imaginando se não seria mais sábio subir e pegar um cachecol. Aquela dúvida o importunou por alguns segundos, até o louro decidir retornar ao quarto de Ivan. Havia uma infinidade de roupas de inverno, e o Guardião da Nuvem pegou o cachecol mais fofo e as luvas mais quentes. _A cartola..._ O Inspetor de Polícia sorriu consigo mesmo ao encontrar o acessório, na parte de cima. E, ao sair do quarto, quase ao mesmo tempo, Catarina deixou seus aposentos. A garota ruiva estava enrolada em um grosso sobretudo, mas, ao contrário de anteriormente, seus cabelos estavam penteados e presos em uma bela trança. Os dois se encontraram no topo da escada e Catarina corou, descendo as escadas na frente, e apenas dizendo que o cabelo atrapalharia sua brincadeira. Alaudi tentou não rir, não pela situação, mas sim porque jamais assumiria que Mario havia feito algo útil. Não, não ele. _Nunca!_

**x**

A propriedade dos Cavallone estava coberta por uma grossa camada de neve. Nem mesmo os dois cavalos alados haviam escapado aquele destino. Não havia água jorrando de suas bocas, mas sim um arco estranho e transparente, congelado. O jardim, vistoso e verde na primavera, agora não passava de um ponto cinza. A paisagem havia se transformado em preto e branco, como se não existissem outras cores no mundo. O louro encolheu-se em seu cachecol, tentando juntar forças suficientes para aproximar-se de sua companhia. Catarina havia corrido assim que deixou a mansão, agitando os bracinhos e pulando até que a neve cobrisse seus joelhos.

O local escolhido para o início da empreitada ficava embaixo de uma gigantesca macieira. O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu o frio e juntou-se a garotinha ruiva e os dois começaram a construção do boneco. O começo foi penoso e literalmente congelante, mas quando a base do boneco foi feita tornou-se impossível não esquecer um pouco o frio e deixar-se perder naquela interessante brincadeira durante horas.

A manhã chegou ao fim e com ela a construção do boneco. Ele havia ficado pronto no exato momento em que Mario surgiu, avisando sobre o almoço. Catarina o puxou pela mão, levando-o até sua obra de arte. A garota falou com certo orgulho sobre o trabalho, citando o nome de Alaudi em todas às vezes. O louro permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o outro lado e decidindo que já havia passado frio suficiente. Catarina ficou levemente relutante em retornar, mas no final a fome falou mais alto e os três voltaram para a mansão.

O almoço foi quente. Deliciosamente e necessariamente quente.

O Guardião da Nuvem fez uma nota mental para agradecer ao cozinheiro pela escolha do prato: uma rica e encorpada sopa de legumes. O caldo desceu cálido pela garganta do Inspetor de Polícia, aquecendo-o por inteiro e fazendo-o esquecer as horas que passou com neve até os joelhos. Sua companhia comia em silêncio, provavelmente tão satisfeita quanto ele por sair do frio. A sobremesa foi uma torta de chocolate, mas dessa vez Catarina declinou seu pedaço. Alaudi havia dado apenas uma mordida em sua torta quando algo na maneira como a garota passou a mão na testa o incomodou. _Ela é hiperativa, mas tornou-se quieta de repente._ A realização de que Catarina encarava a cadeira vazia de Ivan fez seu peito doer, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"Catarina." O louro chamou a atenção da garota. Os grandes olhos castanhos pousaram sobre ele no mesmo instante. "Você acordou muito cedo esta manhã, então o que acha de dormir um pouco à tarde? Podemos acender a lareira do escritório e eu posso contar uma história."

"Uma história?" A garota ruiva abriu um largo sorriso. "Qualquer uma? Posso escolher?"

"Sim..." O Guardião da Nuvem tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre qual seria a natureza da escolha.

"Eu quero ouvir uma história sobre os Vongola!"

"V-Vongola?" A voz do Inspetor de Polícia falhou. Ele estava pronto para compartilhar alguma bobagem sobre Ivan, mas não esperava por aquilo.

"Sim! Da última vez que visitei a mansão dos Vongola, Giotto me contou várias histórias! Foi tão incrível, Alaudi!" Os olhos de Catarina brilhavam. "Ele me contou sobre a viagem a um lugar chamado Japão. E como conheceu Ugetsu! Oh, Alaudi, Ugetsu é tão engraçado! Ele sempre fala sobre lugares bonitos e árvores cor de rosa e chás durante à tarde! Ah! Alaudi, Alaudi! Você sabia que Ugetsu também dorme no quarto de G.? Como você e papà! E ––"

"Eu entendi!" Alaudi ergueu a mão, ele se sentia cansado depois de ouvir tudo aquilo sem uma única pausa. A realização de que aquela garotinha sabia muito mais do que deveria o assustava... muito. "Eu contarei uma história sobre os Vongola, mas apenas me prometa que não mencionará nada sobre isso com Giotto, está bem?"

"Eu prometo!"

Quando o almoço terminou, o louro sentia-se exausto, como se houvesse trabalhado durante vários dias sem nenhum descanso. Os dois seguiram para o escritório e o Guardião da Nuvem acendeu a lareira, acomodando-se no sofá mais largo. Catarina lhe fez companhia, sentando-se ao lado, mas mantendo as costas sobre o ombro do Inspetor de Polícia. A garotinha adorava ouvir histórias, mas somente aquelas que envolviam pessoas que ela conhecia. Todas as vezes que Ivan tentou ler alguma coisa retirada de um livro, Catarina não parecia atenta ou interessada. Todavia, o moreno só precisava começar com "Uma vez, quando eu era..." ou "Você sabia que Giotto..." que a atenção da garota era totalmente conquistada.

Naquela tarde não seria diferente.

Alaudi começou exatamente como o Chefe dos Cavallone costumava iniciar suas histórias. Embora não lhe agradasse a ideia de perder tempo falando dos Vongola, ele não se importaria de engolir o orgulho se isso significasse fazer aquela pequena pessoa feliz.

"Você sabia que Giotto, uma vez, perdeu-se em..."

A história havia sido tola e ele somente sabia daquele fato por ter participado diretamente. Apesar de não fazer parte daquela Família (não importasse quantas vezes ele precisasse lembrar!), aquele fora um trabalho oficial da Polícia, então o louro não teve alternativa além de participar. Muitas coisas aconteceram na missão, mas a parte narrada limitou-se apenas ao Chefe dos Vongola perdendo-se na floresta e reaparecendo dois dias depois como se nada tivesse acontecido. O Guardião da Nuvem fez parte da equipe de busca, e a vontade de morder aquele homem, quando ele saiu de dentro da floresta rindo e todo sujo, foi descomunal.

Catarina ouviu a tudo com muita atenção. Ela riu dos momentos bobos e fez milhões de questões sobre o paradeiro de Giotto, mas que infelizmente não foram respondidas. Entretanto, como mágica, quando a história terminou a garota de cabelos ruivos simplesmente dormiu, como se o que a tivesse mantido acordada fosse somente sua gigantesca curiosidade. O Inspetor de Polícia sorriu aliviado, levantando-se devagar e deitando Catarina no sofá. Sua cabeça fora colocada por cima de uma almofada e Alaudi retirou o sobretudo e a cobriu. A lareira havia aquecido o escritório, então aquela peça de roupa acabaria se tornando desnecessária. _Agora eu posso trabalhar um pouco._ O louro sentou-se na poltrona ao lado e segurou o envelope pardo que Giulio havia enviado e que estivera guardado dentro do sobretudo. Intimamente, ele sabia que Catarina dormiria durante a tarde inteira então seria preciso utilizar sabiamente aquele tempo livre. Seus olhos azuis encararam por um momento a cadeira de Ivan, mas a tentação de se sentar ali não o abateu. _Mais três dias..._

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos no momento em que o primeiro toque acertou a madeira escura da porta do quarto. Aqueles anos na Polícia o ensinaram a ter um sono seletivo. Ele conseguia distinguir certos barulhos, ainda mais quando eles soavam pesados e insistentes à sua porta. O Inspetor ficou em pé no mesmo instante, arrastando-se para fora da cama e não sentindo o frio. Seu coração batia rápido, descompassado e havia um nó em sua garganta. Ele sabia que era noite. A cortina estava fechada pela metade, permitindo que uma parte do céu fosse visto. Alaudi havia deixado aquela fresta propositalmente visível, para que a claridade do dia o acordasse. Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos e encarar o céu escuro, o louro teve um péssimo pressentimento.

Nunca, em cinco anos, ele fora interrompido naquele quarto.

Nunca, em todo aquele tempo, nada o fizera acordar no meio da noite, de sobressalto, tropeçando no tapete e chegado à porta em uma velocidade absurda.

E nunca, em toda a sua vida, o Guardião da Nuvem esteve tão certo de que alguma coisa estava errada. A porta foi aberta e, ao encarar a empregada pálida e trêmula do outro lado, o Inspetor de Polícia sentiu seu chão simplesmente desaparecer. Ele _sabia_. Ele sabia que algo havia acontecido e o rosto que brotou em sua mente o fez sair do quarto e cruzar o corredor em uma rápida corrida, entrando no próximo quarto de maneira abrupta e deselegante.

Havia quatro empregadas ao redor da cama e dois subordinados do lado de fora.

Catarina estava deitada do lado esquerdo, como era seu costume, mas imóvel. Alaudi sentiu quando seus lábios se entreabriram e um nome foi sussurrado baixo, estrangeiro, improvável. O subordinado que estava ao seu lado desapareceu no mesmo instante e foi com muita força de vontade que o louro arrastou-se até a beirada da cama. Seu corpo sentou-se devagar e seus dedos tocaram a pálida e pequenina mão que estava sobre o cobertor. _Quente... ela está quente._

"Chame o médico. Leve o carro e volte com o médico." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu mecânica. "Traga uma vasilha com água fria e alguns panos para compressa." As empregadas se moveram no mesmo instante, porém, antes que uma delas se afastasse o Inspetor de Polícia a segurou pelo pulso com mais força que o necessário. Seus dedos tremiam. "Conte-me o que houve, mulher."

A jovem moça narrou em segundos como foi acordada por um dos subordinados, em pânico, dizendo que, ao fazer a ronda na casa, havia encontrado a garotinha sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar, totalmente desacordada e febril. Ela havia sido levada até o quarto e a próxima coisa que a empregada fez foi chamar Alaudi. A história foi contada rápida e a moça pediu licença para ajudar as demais com os preparativos. Os dedos soltaram o pulso devagar, mas aquela não havia sido uma boa ideia. Quando todos deixaram o cômodo, o louro olhou ao seu redor, em uma mistura de pânico e impotência. Seu coração batia rápido e sua mente funcionava em uma velocidade absurda, tentando juntar partes, encontrar buracos que explicassem o que pudesse ter acontecido.

"_Eu não consegui mais dormir. Meu nariz estava me incomodando."_

O Guardião da Nuvem tocou a testa febril de Catarina e depois seu peito. Ele sentiu o chiado e a maneira como aquela criança tinha dificuldades em respirar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou em pé ao ouvir alguém entrar no quarto. Duas empregadas trouxeram a vasilha com água e umedeceram um pedaço de flanela, colocando-o sobre a testa da garota.

"Ela foi encontrado sentada na cadeira de Ivan?" A voz do Inspetor de Polícia soou alta e séria, exatamente a mesma voz usada quando ele precisava solucionar um caso.

"S-Sim..." A empregada que arrumava a vasilha com água respondeu hesitante.

E, como uma peça de dominó que cai e com ela derruba todas as demais, os acontecimentos fizeram sentido.

Catarina estava doente, provavelmente há alguns dias, mas simplesmente não disse nada ou até mesmo não se importou. A garota era naturalmente agitada, a ponto de, às vezes, ser preciso dosar aquela quantidade excessiva de energia. Todavia, esta manhã houve uma pista e Alaudi jamais se perdoaria por ter negligenciado aquele simples comentário sobre o nariz. _A cadeira. Ela não estava olhando a cadeira por sentir saudades. Ela provavelmente não estava se sentindo bem e queria a presença de Ivan. _A realização de que Catarina havia procurado o pai, provavelmente delirante, fez seu coração tornar-se absurdamente apertado e foi impossível permanecer naquele cômodo.

O ar se tornou quente, abafado, impossível de respirar. Suas mãos tocaram o apoio da escada e foi preciso um longo suspiro para que o louro conseguisse se colocar em pé novamente. Seu corpo tremia, o mundo girava e o Guardião da Nuvem se sentia completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Inúmeras imagens ruins corriam através de sua mente e intimamente ele temia que algo pudesse acontecer a Catarina. _O que eu direi a Ivan?_ Aquele pensamento o fez apertar a madeira com força. Seus joelhos tremeram. O Inspetor de Polícia nunca havia se sentido tão incapaz quanto naquele exato momento. O mínimo pensamento de que ele era responsável por aquilo foi suficiente para inundá-lo com um mórbido pessimismo.

Por alguns minutos Alaudi permaneceu ali, apenas respirando e tentando se acalmar. Seus pés o levaram novamente até o quarto e ele reassumiu seu lugar na beirada da cama. Foi através de suas mãos que o pano foi umedecido novamente e repousado na testa febril da garota de cabelos ruivos. Catarina não se movia. Sua respiração era fraca e baixa e daquele ângulo era parecia uma delicada boneca. Seus cabelos estavam escovados e disciplinados, provavelmente havia sido dedicado um tempo especial a eles antes de dormir. _Ela deve ter ficado impressionada com a história sobre Giuseppe. Daqui para frente ela jamais deixará de pentear os cabelos._ Aquele pensamento o fez engolir seco e foi impossível não sentir um nó em sua garganta. _Abra os olhos, por favor._

O louro permaneceu sentado naquele local por um tempo que pareceu longo demais. As empregadas entravam e saiam, e em determinado momento sua paciência começou a se esvair, esperando pela ajuda que não chegava. Quando uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro direito, o Guardião da Nuvem virou-se, sério e irritado, porém, pela primeira vez na vida aquele rosto não lhe trouxe raiva ou indignação. Desprezo ou antipatia. Era pura esperança.

Mario ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, tomando o pulso de Catarina e olhando o relógio. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e por puro instinto o Inspetor de Polícia fez o mesmo. O ruivo o levou até a porta, segurando-o pelo braço e naquele momento toda a angústia que Alaudi sentia simplesmente encontrou uma válvula de escape.

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Foi a única coisa que deixou seus lábios, dita por uma voz baixa. Era impossível. Ele jamais teria assumido algo assim para aquele homem.

"Fique aqui." Mario respondeu sério. Somente fora do quarto Alaudi pôde encarar aquela pessoa direito. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, batendo um palmo acima dos cotovelos. O Braço Direito de Ivan ainda vestia a roupa social, apesar de tarde da noite. "Não o deixe entrar no quarto."

Aquela última parte não fora dita para o louro.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto e viu quando o médico da Família passou por ele, entrando no quarto com Mario. A porta fechou-se e o Inspetor de Polícia deu um passo à frente, instintivamente. Porém, antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, uma mão grande e pesada segurou seu pulso, fazendo-o virar. Alaudi tentou puxar a própria mão, não entendendo porque tentavam impedi-lo de prosseguir. Era sua responsabilidade, não? Era sua culpa que Catarina havia piorado. Ele a havia deixado brincar a manhã inteira, afundada na neve, tomando friagem desnecessária. Fora ele quem não viu os sinais e se alguma coisa acontecesse àquela garota sua vida estava arruinada.

"Alaudi!"

A voz soou alta e foi seguida por uma forte chacoalhada que o fez morder sua própria língua.

Os olhos azuis se abriram e a face do homem à sua frente tornou-se clara. Ele conhecia aquele rosto sério, as sobrancelhas levemente grossas e negras, os olhos verdes e profundos. Aquela voz era escutada todos os dias, na sede de Polícia, geralmente acompanhada por uma polida educação. O louro piscou, sentindo-se fraco, totalmente derrotado. Giulio o segurou antes que caísse, fazendo-o sentar-se ao chão, recostado à parede. Naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu como se houvesse perdido uma batalha, a primeira, e a sensação não era agradável.

"Mario disse que ela ficará bem." O moreno abaixou-se ao seu lado, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão.

"Ele não sabe disso." O Inspetor de Polícia apoiou a testa aos seus joelhos flexionados. Era difícil respirar, pensar ou simplesmente existir.

"Ele disse que o irmão costumava ficar doente com frequência. Ele sabe o que está fazendo."

Alaudi ergueu o rosto, agradecendo mentalmente por aquelas palavras, mesmo que elas fossem falsas. Ele não se sentia menos culpado, mas era reconfortante ter um rosto amigo em meio à confusão. O Vice-Inspetor pareceu notar, pousando uma mão no ombro direito de seu amigo e Chefe, apertando-a devagar, mostrando-se presente.

"Desculpe por atrapalhar seu encontro." O louro tentou pensar em outra coisa. Há dias ele não conversava diretamente com Giulio e naquele momento ele precisava de qualquer coisa que o distraísse. _Qualquer_ coisa.

"Não estávamos em um encontro." O moreno tornou-se sério. Seus olhos verdes encararam a porta fechada e sua expressão ganhou linhas mais duras. "Nós estávamos discutindo quando o empregado chegou e disse que você chamava por Mario."

_Eu fiz isso._ O louro juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele sequer lembrava que, ao entrar no quarto, o primeiro nome que deixou seus lábios foi justamente o do ruivo, a pessoa que ele menos gostava e confiava nesse mundo. _Meu corpo simplesmente se moveu. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que apareceu na minha mente ao pensar em procurar ajuda. Patético!_

"Eu devo estar fora de mim." O Guardião da Nuvem passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Suas mãos haviam parado de tremer e seu corpo já não parecia fraco. "Mas por que discutiam? Diga que decidiu dar um basta nessa bobagem e eu prometo que a primeira coisa que farei ao retornar ao escritório é promovê-lo. Você pode ter um andar somente seu."

O moreno riu baixo, um riso sem graça e falso que desapareceu no instante seguinte, como se nunca houvesse realmente existido. Seus olhos se tornaram pesados e, quando seus lábios se entreabriram, a porta do quarto roubou-lhe as palavras.

O médico saiu e o Inspetor de Polícia ficou em pé no mesmo instante. O homem que zelava pela "saúde" da Família Cavallone morava na propriedade e fora responsável por trazer Francesco ao mundo. Era um homem com cerca de 40 anos, cabelos louros e pele clara. Usava sempre óculos redondos por cima dos olhos azuis e possuía um sorriso calmo, tranquilo. Quando visitava a casa sempre trazia consigo o filho mais novo, que era da idade do herdeiro dos Cavallone. Os dois eram bons amigos e costumavam brincar juntos sempre que possível. Naquela noite, entretanto, o garoto não acompanhara o pai, mas o médico ainda possuía seu sorriso calmo.

"A garota acordou." O homem de nome Ottavio segurou a maleta entre seus dedos. "Não aconteceu nada demais. Ela apenas perdeu os sentidos por causa da febre. O resfriado é um pouco mais forte do que o esperado, mas nada que horas de descanso e muito líquido não resolvam."

A cada palavra Alaudi sentia como se houvesse uma faca em seu peito que girava e girava. Quando o médico se despediu com um menear de cabeça, o louro passou a mão na nuca, encarando a porta aberta e sentindo toda a angústia retornar. Ele falhara. Ele não fora capaz de proteger aquilo que era importante e no final mostrou-se totalmente irrelevante e impotente. _O que eu fiz durante esses cinco anos? _A figura de Mario surgiu à porta. Seus cabelos haviam sido presos no rabo de cavalo e ele não possuía o sorriso sádico e cínico de sempre. Os olhos verdes encararam o Guardião da Nuvem, mas eles enxergavam além... atrás... _Ele vê somente Giulio._

"Ela está chamando pelo pai." O ruivo parou em frente ao Inspetor de Polícia. O homem era alguns centímetros mais alto.

Alaudi não fez ou disse nada. Suas mãos se fecharam em forma de punho e ele engoliu seco. _Eu sei. Eu sei que ela chamou por Ivan durante a noite. Catarina deve ter ficado assustada, sentindo-se sozinha e desamparada. E eu não pude fazer nada._

"Eu disse que ela está chamando pelo pai!" A voz de Mario soou um pouco mais alta e petulante.

"Eu ouvi o que você disse." O louro sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente. Ele não precisava que alguém o lembrasse de que, no final, sua função naquele lugar era somente esquentar a cama do dono da casa. "Ivan está em outro país, eu não posso fazer nada! Ele só vol––"

A mão que o puxou continha mais força do que o necessário, mas também gentileza.

O Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos ao ver que havia sido puxado pelo ruivo. Os dois se encararam de perto, o mais próximo que ele já havia chegado daquele homem. Os olhos verdes, claros e límpidos, as sardas que pintavam o nariz e parte das bochechas... _Muito perto..._

"Vá fazer o seu trabalho, Alaudi." Mario o empurrou na direção da porta e coçou a nuca. "Ela está chamando pelo _outro_ pai."

A porta fechou-se e a última coisa que o Inspetor de Polícia viu foi os cabelos ruivos do Braço Direito de Ivan. O barulho daquele ato pareceu acordá-lo, e Alaudi virou-se na direção da cama. Catarina estava deitada, mas seu corpo havia se inclinado um pouco. Quando notou que o louro a olhava a garota abriu um sorriso fraco e o chamou com a mão. Naquele momento todos os medos que o Guardião da Nuvem sentia se dissiparam. Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia o seu papel.

"Como você está?" O Inspetor de Polícia aproximou-se da cama. Seu corpo não tremia e sua voz soou baixa e gentil.

"Bem." A resposta saiu rouca. A voz da pequenina era apenas um fio.

"Precisa de algo? Quer comer alguma coisa?"

Catarina balançou a cabeça em negativo e piscou longamente. Alaudi permitiu que seus dedos tocassem aquela face, sentindo seu peito tornar-se aquecido ao notar que a pele não estava tão quente.

"Você precisa descansar. Eu ficarei aqui durante a noite, então durma tranquila."

A garotinha de cabelos ruivos encarou o louro por um momento, batendo com a mão direita sobre o lugar vago na larga cama. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração voltou a bater mais rápido, mas não de medo, surpresa. Catarina era simplesmente impossível. Desde que chegou àquela mansão não houve um momento de sossego ou tranquilidade. Apesar de sua pouca idade, a garota era estranhamente independente e geniosa. A filha de Ivan não gostava de ser mimada ou favorecida. Aos três anos pediu ao pai que a deixasse dormir sozinha, e todas as vezes que o Chefe dos Cavallone tentava oferecer algum tipo de atenção especial, como um abraço apertado ou um beijo, Catarina fugia, rindo pelos corredores e dizendo que não era criança.

O Inspetor de Polícia levantou-se e deu a volta na cama. Somente naquele momento ele se deu conta de que vestia um pijama largo, duas vezes maior que o seu número. _Eu sai para o corredor e encarei os subordinados enquanto vestia as roupas de Ivan. Que desagradável._ Alaudi deitou-se e no mesmo instante Catarina virou-se e esboçou um sorriso contido, cansado. O louro apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, tocando aquele rosto pálido. A pele era macia, até mesmo nos locais salpicados por sardas. A garotinha ruiva fechou os olhos e se arrastou até onde o Guardião da Nuvem estava, afundando o rosto em seu peito e abraçando-o. O Inspetor de Polícia puxou a coberta, mantendo-a aquecida. Aquele era um momento raro, ele sabia. _Eu sinto muito._ Alaudi podia ouvir a respiração chiada que vinha do peito da garota. _Eu sinto muito por não ter sido um bom pai._

Catarina dormiu em segundos. Seu corpo relaxou, mas suas mãos permaneceram agarradas ao pijama do louro. Naquele resto de noite o Guardião da Nuvem não pegou no sono. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos e ele passou todo o tempo atento a qualquer mudança na pessoinha entre seus braços. Mentalmente o Inspetor de Polícia pensava em como tudo havia mudado em cinco anos. Ele jamais achou que um dia viveria aquele tipo de situação, que perderia o sono por causa de um filho doente. O cansaço o abateu no final da manhã, mas Alaudi não se rendeu. Seus olhos não se fechariam ou perderiam para o sono, pois, naquela noite, o louro fez uma promessa a si mesmo. Não por Ivan. Não por ele, mas por sua família.

_Continua..._


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

O dia amanheceu tão frio quanto o anterior.

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o quarto somente quando foi importunado por Mario. O Braço Direito de Ivan entrou devagar, fazendo sinal para que ele saísse do cômodo. Os dois se encontraram na divisa entre porta e corredor, e tudo o que o homem de longos cabelos ruivo disse foi que ficaria ali até que o Inspetor de Polícia tomasse um banho.

Alaudi não pestanejou ou repreendeu aquela pessoa. Ele estava cansado, exausto, não pela noite não dormida, pois, como Chefe da força policial, era costume perder noites enquanto trabalhava. Sua exaustão derivava da culpa, da angústia e do medo de que poderia nunca mais ver aquela garotinha correndo pelos corredores, fazendo perguntas indevidas e pendurando-se nas pernas dos demais. O Inspetor seguiu até o quarto de Ivan, indo maquinalmente até o banheiro da suíte. Seu banho foi rápido e ele declinou a banheira e optou pelo chuveiro. A segunda parada foi escovar os dentes e a terceira pegar uma troca de roupas limpas. Alaudi deixou o quarto em menos de 15 minutos, não ficando surpreso ao ver o corredor cheio de preocupados subordinados. E, no meio de todos aqueles rostos pseudo-estranhos, havia uma face conhecida.

"Ela acordou. As empregadas estão ajudando no banho." Giulio vestia a mesma roupa da noite anterior e, pela expressão cansada em seu rosto, ele provavelmente passara a noite na mansão, esperando.

"Peça para trazerem o café da manhã. Eu a acompanharei." O louro virou-se para um dos subordinados antes de se dirigir ao Vice-Inspetor. "Você precisa ir?"

"Sim. Não posso deixar a sede sozinha." O moreno estava visivelmente contrariado, não por precisar voltar ao trabalho, mas por não querer deixar a casa naquela situação. Quando Ivan viajava, o Guardião da Nuvem se afastava do trabalho e Giulio assumia as funções. Sua ausência naquela semana já estava certa, então não haveria problema.

"Você tem certeza? Eles podem sobreviver um dia sem nenhum de nós." O Inspetor de Polícia se surpreendeu ao dizer aquilo. De repente trabalho se tornou a menor de suas preocupações.

"Eu sei, mas o trabalho me ajudará a esquecer." Giulio abriu um meio sorriso. "Se for possível eu voltarei à noite para ver como ela está. Não se preocupe com mais nada, Alaudi. Tudo está sob controle."

O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo. Apesar do cansaço, sua mente estava clara e as preocupações que o assolaram na noite anterior não o assombravam mais. O Guardião da Nuvem fez um breve comentário sobre o relatório que havia recebido e ambos decidiram que uma reunião seria feita na semana seguinte para planejarem o rumo das investigações. Giulio despediu-se com uma polida reverência, descendo as escadas e deixando a mansão no mais puro silêncio. O Inspetor de Polícia o observou do andar de cima e foi impossível não notar que em momento algum o moreno olhou para trás, e que, ao deixar o quarto de Catarina, Mario sequer perguntou sobre o Vice-Inspetor.

Os dois não se olharam ou trocaram uma única palavra.

Ao avistar o homem de cabelos ruivos, uma parte de Alaudi sabia que precisaria dizer uma ou duas palavras, mas seu orgulho não permitiu. O Braço Direito de Ivan passou por ele e deu algumas ordens aos subordinados (tirar a neve e limpar o caminho) antes de descer as escadas. Duas empregadas faziam o caminho inverso e o louro sentiu-se satisfeito ao vê-las carregando as bandejas com o café da manhã.

A garota ruiva deixou o banheiro, desejando um bom dia animado para o Guardião da Nuvem. Fisicamente Catarina ainda parecia pálida e abatida, porém, seu corpo se movia com mais vivacidade e não parecia que na noite anterior ela havia desmaiado por causa da febre. As bandejas foram colocadas sobre a escrivaninha e os dois tomaram café juntos, como sempre faziam. _Sua_ filha perguntou sobre Mario e elogiou o café da manhã, entretanto, em momento algum mencionou o que havia acontecido. O Inspetor de Polícia também não tocou no assunto, mas, quando as bandejas foram levadas, Alaudi acompanhou Catarina até a cama, cobrindo-a com a roupa de cama que havia sido trocada enquanto ela estava no banho.

A pequena não pestanejou ou reclamou. O louro sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e permaneceu ali durante horas. Catarina cochilou várias vezes naquele dia, acordando vez ou outra, apenas para perguntar sobre as horas. Em todos esses momentos o Guardião da Nuvem esteve lá, atento e vigilante, respondendo com um fio de voz e pedindo que ela voltasse a dormir. À noite, a pequena de cabelos ruivos parecia mais corada, e o Inspetor de Polícia a convidou para dormir em seu quarto. Os olhos de Catarina brilharam com os prospectos de passar a noite na gigantesca cama e em segundos ela havia entrado em seu quarto, pegado seu travesseiro e corrido até Alaudi. _Francesco fez a mesma expressão quando eu, há cinco anos, o chamei para dormir na cama do pai. Pode não parecer, mas Ivan é extremamente firme quando o assunto é disciplina e limites._

A noite passou tranquila. O louro permaneceu um bom tempo acordado, até ter certeza de que sua companhia dormia calmamente. O sono o pegou desprevenido, enquanto ele observava a respiração nivelada de Catarina. Seu corpo rendeu-se totalmente ao cansaço e ele teve um sono sem sonhos, revigorante. Os olhos azuis se abriram devagar, na manhã seguinte, recebendo a claridade do dia. Ele viu a sombra de alguma coisa próxima à janela, algo pequeno e afastado. A garota ruiva deixou a janela e correu até ele, subindo sobre a cama e o olhando com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso travesso. _Ela já está melhor... provavelmente melhor do que eu._

O bom dia foi acompanhado por um puxão e os dois seguiram juntos até o banheiro da mansão. Catarina havia buscado sua escova, mas disse que queria escovar os dentes junto do Guardião da Nuvem. O Inspetor de Polícia levou uma cadeira até o banheiro e ambos ficaram lado a lado. Aquela cena o fez erguer uma sobrancelha e bagunçar os cabelos de sua companhia, recebendo em troca um empurrão de leve. Os dois seguiram para o quarto e juntos arrumaram a cama. A menina parecia elétrica novamente, correndo para os lados e ajeitando as partes amassadas da colcha. A despedida aconteceu quando uma das empregadas bateu na porta do quarto e anunciou que havia subido para "Ajudar a senhorita a trocar de roupas".

"Não desça sem mim, Alaudi!" A garota disse apenas com a cabeça dentro do cômodo, desaparecendo em seguida.

O louro soltou um longo suspiro, indo até o closet e escolhendo uma troca de roupas. Ele conhecia Catarina e sabia que ela estaria na porta do quarto em segundos, então, nada mais justo do que esperá-la dessa vez. O Guardião da Nuvem vestiu uma calça escura e uma blusa de lã da mesma cor, o que o deixou ainda mais pálido. O corredor estava frio e seu estômago pedia um pouco de atenção. _Ele chega esta noite._ O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco, passando a mão na nuca de maneira desconfortável. Seu rosto tornou-se quente e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao pensar que, naquela noite, ele não dormiria sozinho.

Catarina deixou o quarto e afastou os pensamentos do Inspetor de Polícia. Ela vestia um longo casaco vinho e havia um cachecol branco em seu pescoço. Os dois desceram as escadas lado a lado, porém, ao avisar o hall, a garota de cabelos ruivos aumentou o passo e correu ao encontro da pessoa que vinha de fora. Mario fingiu surpresa, ajoelhando-se e pegando-a no colo em um único movimento. Alaudi não diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos, descendo com gentileza. _Eu ainda não agradeci. A_ ideia de que, eventualmente, precisaria dizer a palavrinha mágica para aquela _criatura_ era suficiente para afastar sua fome.

"Bom dia." O cumprimento polido foi o máximo que deixou os lábios do louro. _Eu agradecerei... não hoje._

"Bom dia."

O Braço Direito de Ivan respondeu baixo, tentando fugir das mãos ousadas de Catarina, que tentavam bagunçar seus longos cabelos vermelhos. Daquele ângulo os dois pareciam pai e filha. _Não é a primeira vez que tenho essa sensação,_ o louro sentiu-se desconfortável. Quando a pequena começou a crescer, tornou-se rotineiro ouvir perguntas como se ela não era, na verdade, filha de Mario. _Ivan sempre ri da brincadeira e vez ou outra entra no clima._ O Guardião da Nuvem nunca gostou daqueles comentários, ainda mais quando seu amante e melhor amigo decidiam se abraçar e dizer que os boatos eram verdadeiros. _Insolente!_

Catarina foi colocada ao chão e ambos seguiram até a sala de jantar.

O café da manhã foi reforçado e dessa vez a garota trocou as frutas pelos pães e um rico mingau de aveia. O Inspetor de Polícia observava a tudo por trás de sua xícara de café, esperando qualquer reação decorrente da gripe. Entretanto, nada aconteceu. A garota não espirrou ou tossiu. Sua voz não soava mais anasalada, mas energética e animada.

"Nee, Alaudi..." Catarina havia se servido de mais mingau.

"Nós não vamos brincar lá fora." Alaudi respondeu primeiro. Ele não correria outro risco. A lição havia sido aprendida.

"Eu sei." A garota respondeu enquanto balançava a mão em negativo. "Nós podemos chamar Mario para brincar?"

O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e pousou a xícara sobre a mesa. A visão dos três, juntos e _brincando_ o fez perder totalmente o restante do apetite.

"Mario está triste, então acho que se o chamarmos para brincar ele vai se animar." Catarina continuou.

"Triste?" O Guardião da Nuvem tentou parecer sério. Ele não se importava se aquela pessoa estava triste ou alegre, viva ou morta, mas não seria polido simplesmente não demonstrar interesse.

"Sim." A menina de cabelos ruivos mexeu o mingau com a colher. "Todo mundo parece triste nesses dias. Mario e você, então vamos brincar todos juntos. Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser divertido!"

"Eu não estou triste."

A resposta saiu automática dos lábios do Inspetor de Polícia. Ele estava preocupado, mas triste? _E como ela sabia que o insolente está triste? Ele está a mesma coisa!_

"Sim, está. Sempre que papà não está em casa você parece triste. Você chamou o nome de papà três vezes ontem à noite, Alaudi." Catarina falou displicentemente, mas sua voz se tornou mais baixa, um sussurro. "Mas eu não contarei a ninguém, está bem? É o nosso segredo!"

Alaudi sentiu suas bochechas se tornarem quentes e foi impossível permanecer impassível.

Suas mãos voltaram a segurar a xícara, mas não havia certeza ou firmeza no ato. Ele se sentia nu, completamente à vista, e quem o observava era uma criança de cinco anos, perspicaz e inteligente o suficiente para ver por trás de sua máscara de indiferença.

"Acredito que Mario não tenha tempo para brincar. Ele precisa terminar o trabalho com a neve." O louro mudou de assunto. Desde que a atenção não estivesse nele, tudo era válido.

"Hm... Entendo."

Catarina voltou a atenção para o prato de mingau e o assunto oficialmente morreu entre eles. O Guardião da Nuvem não se sentia inclinado a comer mais nada e deu sua refeição por encerrada com aquela xícara de café. As palavras da garotinha ecoavam por sua mente e infelizmente seria impossível não confirmá-las. Ele sentia falta de Ivan. A ausência que aquele homem criara em sua vida era profunda, a ponto do Inspetor de Polícia não conseguir sequer cogitar a ideia de não vê-lo mais. _Esta noite. Ele estará de volta esta noite_. A menina de cabelos ruivos limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo e abriu um sorriso.

Era hora de sobreviver a mais algumas horas...

**x**

Com a saúde restabelecida, seria simplesmente impossível esperar que Catarina Maria Cavallone se comportasse. A garota declinou todas as propostas feitas por Alaudi, e isso incluía leituras ou qualquer atividade calma e sadia. Catarina sabia que não poderia sair da mansão, mas isso não significaria que sua energia não poderia ser canalizada de outra maneira. _Francesco era bem mais maleável e realista,_ o louro pensou ao sentar-se na poltrona do quarto e Ivan. A menina de cabelos ruivos havia decidido que ajudaria Mario e os subordinados da casa com as rondas, então o Guardião da Nuvem teria a tarde livre. _A ideia é benéfica para mim, porém, os empregados provavelmente estarão em pânico o tempo todo._

As horas passaram calmas. O Inspetor de Polícia se concentrou totalmente no relatório de Giulio e conseguiu pensar em um plano que resolveria o assunto de uma vez. Pensar em seu amigo foi difícil, ele precisaria reconhecer. Por várias vezes a mente de Alaudi retornou há duas noites, lembrando-se da expressão séria e triste naqueles profundos olhos verdes. O Vice-Inspetor não era uma pessoa fácil de ser lida. O moreno era muito profissional e os anos naquele ramo de trabalho o ensinaram a ocultar seus sentimentos e ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Alaudi. Todavia, entre eles era fácil e simples ver quando havia algo errado e, no fundo, o louro não sabia o que poderia fazer. Havia duas opiniões divergentes dentro de seu peito: uma queria simplesmente dizer para Giulio seguir em frente e procurar outra pessoa. Esse seu lado provavelmente nunca mudaria. Para ele, Mario jamais estaria aos pés de alguém como seu amigo. Entretanto, a outra opinião sabia que havia mais naquele homem insolente do que aparentava. _Ivan jamais confiaria em alguém por confiar. Apesar de achar que a confiança muitas vezes é cega, ele nunca duvida de Mario, nunca._ Entre uma e outra, o Guardião da Nuvem decidiu que se focar no trabalho era muito mais relevante.

Não havia pôr do sol no inverno italiano, mas não seria necessário um espetáculo tão belo naquele fim de tarde. O céu nublado tornou-se mais escuro e gordas e grossas nuvens anunciavam que choveria naquela noite. O Inspetor de Polícia estava sentado no mesmo local em que passara a tarde quando o barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração pulou uma batida, no instante em que seu corpo colocou-se de pé. Foi instintivo. Em um segundo ele estava sentado, repassando o relatório que havia escrito naquela tarde, tentando ao máximo encontrar um erro ou qualquer informação desnecessária, para no segundo seguinte seu corpo estar próximo à porta, abrindo-a e ganhando o corredor, como uma criança que ouviu o barulho das chaves dos pais... exatamente como Catarina havia feito.

Os dois abriram a porta ao mesmo tempo, e foi também ao mesmo tempo que eles se olharam. Os quartos não eram próximos, mas Alaudi notou que a garota virou o rosto e o viu. Catarina saiu do quarto às pressas, indo até ele e abrindo um sorriso tão genuíno que o louro sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ela estava linda. O casaco de inverno havia dado lugar a um belo vestido verde de veludo e que parecia quente e confortável. Os cabelos _selvagens_ foram devidamente penteados e estavam presos a uma trança enfeitada por pequeninas flores. _Ela parece uma princesa._

"Vamos, vamos, Alaudi!" A garota ruiva o puxou pela mão e foi impossível não acompanhá-la.

A escadaria foi transposta por passos rápidos e o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se ofegante ao chegar próximo ao hall de entrada. Ele sabia muito bem que o motivo que fazia seu coração bater tão descompassado não havia sido a corrida. Seu rosto estava corado e a cada segundo que seus olhos azuis encaravam a porta branca, era como se ele envelhecesse um pouco mais, cansado de esperar. Cansado de ficar sozinho...

A porta abriu-se no meio, permitindo que a comitiva entrasse por inteira.

O primeiro rosto que o Inspetor de Polícia viu foi o de Francesco. O menino – que não parecia tanto um menino – estava com seus quase dez anos e era alto para sua idade. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados e castanhos. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram ao ver as duas figuras paradas ao pé da escada e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso tímido, de canto.

"O-Olá!" A voz do herdeiro dos Cavallone soou baixa e levemente feminina. _Em poucos anos ele terá a voz máscula e rouca do pai. É incrível vê-lo crescer._ E naquele momento Alaudi achou que Francesco parecia ainda mais com Ivan.

"Francis! Francis! Bem-vindo!"

Catarina acenou para o irmão com os dois braços erguidos, mas não se aproximou, permanecendo ao lado de Alaudi. O louro desviou o olhar apenas por um segundo, mas aquele fora o tempo necessário para que a pessoa que ele tanto esperava surgisse. Lentamente o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo reconhecer o alto homem de cabelos negros que entrava ao lado de Mario. Os dois conversavam sobre alguma coisa, porém, quando os olhos cor de mel olharam para frente e Ivan viu o amante parado na escada, não houve mais conversa. O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos devagar, sem saber se entrava no hall ou ficava parado na soleira. Catarina afastou-se do Inspetor de Polícia e Alaudi sorriu consigo, imaginando que ela correria até os braços do pai, abraçando-o forte e dizendo o quanto sentiu sua falta. O moreno pareceu pressentir o mesmo, pois pousou a mala ao chão, pronto para receber sua filha caçula.

Porém...

A garota de cabelos ruivos passou por Ivan e parou próximo à porta. Suas mãozinhas ajeitaram o vestido com pressa e seu rosto tornou-se mais vermelho do que seus cabelos quando a última pessoa entrou. Naquele exato instante o louro sorriu. Ele queria rir da situação, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer aquilo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto, completamente desolado. Mario gargalhou, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo enquanto Francesco tornou-se terrivelmente sério. E, vindo por último, estava o motivo de toda a tristeza de Catarina naqueles últimos dias.

Giuseppe parou na entrada, sentindo os olhos de praticamente todos os presentes.

Em cinco anos o Braço Direito do herdeiro dos Cavallone havia deixado de ser um adolescente de 17 anos para se transformar em um homem de 22. A mudança do louro foi notada aos olhos. Fisicamente Giuseppe ainda mantinha os traços delicados de sua beleza, mas seus cabelos agora estavam mais curtos e sua posição na Família exigia decisões mais firmes. O louro não acobertava mais os momentos mimados de Francesco, sendo responsável por ser a mão firme quando a situação pedia uma posição de seu Chefe. O Braço Direito de Francis corou, olhando ao redor e abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver a pessoinha que batia em seus joelhos e estava parada ao seu lado.

"Bem-vindo, Peppe!" Catarina abraçou as pernas do louro no mesmo instante.

"Oh! Eu estou de volta." O Braço Direito do futuro Chefe da Família riu, mas era evidente seu constrangimento por ser o centro das atenções.

"Catarina!" Francesco aproximou-se na irmã, puxando-a e ficando entre ela e Giuseppe. "E... E-Ele está cansado da viagem. Não saia abraçando as pessoas desse jeito!"

"Não é justo, Francis! Você ficou _todo_ esse tempo com Peppe, agora é _minha_ vez!"

"Hey, hey." Mario ainda estava rindo da situação quando se aproximou. Seus olhos encararam o irmão e naquele momento os dois sorriram e se cumprimentaram em silêncio, como tinha de ser. "Bambina, não é justo que somente Giuseppe receba as boas-vindas, não?" O Braço Direito de Ivan segurou a menina como se ela fosse tão leve como uma pluma. "E quanto a seu pai?"

Catarina virou o rosto e somente naquele momento pareceu _notar_ que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava presente. Seus bracinhos se esticaram e o moreno a segurou, mesmo ainda tendo o olhar triste por ter sido esquecido.

"Bem-vindo, papà."

A garotinha ruiva passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do pai, abraçando-o forte. Ivan agradeceu baixo, retribuindo a carícia, mas colocando-a no chão em seguida. Catarina o olhou séria, porém, o Chefe dos Cavallone apenas sorriu e tocou a cabeça da filha.

"Giuseppe precisa de ajuda com as malas, por que não vai ajudá-lo? Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará se você for levá-lo em casa."

"E-Eu posso?!" A voz da menina transbordava animação.

"Sim, sim, mas você não vai sair por ai desse jeito, Bambina." Mario retirou o próprio casaco e o passou ao redor de Catarina, cobrindo-a totalmente.

"Eu também vou!" Francesco olhou a cena e sua voz soou insultada.

Giuseppe olhou os dois irmãos e deu de ombros, desculpando-se com Ivan.

O Chefe dos Cavallone apenas riu e Mario disse que faria companhia a eles. Ivan e o amigo trocaram meia dúzia de palavras e não mais do que de repente o hall tornou-se vazio novamente. Alaudi ainda encarava a porta que havia acabado de ser fechada, ouvindo o barulho de o carro ser ligado, imaginando que Catarina havia ganhado sua noite. Ela adorava visitar a casa de Giuseppe, e eram tão raros aqueles momentos que uma parte do louro sentiu-se feliz por vê-la tão animada depois de tudo. O silêncio do local só foi quebrado pelo som oco que os sapatos de Ivan fizeram ao tocarem o piso de mármore. Naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem precisou lembrar-se de que não estava sozinho. Seus olhos fitaram o homem caminhando em sua direção e ele sentiu sua garganta engolir seco. Seu corpo tremia e sua mão direita fechou-se em forma de punho, tentando canalizar a ansiedade que sentia.

O moreno caminhou até ele, pousando a mala ao chão e abaixando os olhos cor de mel. Sua mão direita tocou o rosto pálido do Inspetor de Polícia e foi impossível não corar. Alaudi entreabriu os lábios, pensando que desejar boas-vindas não era de todo ruim, mas educado, polido. Entretanto, as palavras nunca saíram. Sua voz nunca teve a chance de receber verbalmente seu amante, pois, assim que abriu a boca, o Chefe dos Cavallone o beijou. As mãos do louro encontraram imediatamente o peito musculoso de Ivan, apertando o tecido do sobretudo e retribuindo a carícia. As línguas se encontraram de imediato e o Guardião da Nuvem inclinou o rosto, permitindo que o beijo se tornasse mais intenso. A mão do moreno massageava sua nuca, fazendo-o sentir pequenos arrepios de excitação. Palavras jamais seriam capazes de transmitir o que o Inspetor de Polícia sentiu naquele momento. A maneira como seu coração sorria, a sensação de ter aquele homem entre seus dedos e, principalmente, o alívio que se instaurou em seu peito por saber que a espera havia sido recompensada.

O beijo durou longos minutos. Os lábios de Ivan desceram devagar pelo pescoço de Alaudi, fazendo-o apertar os lábios para não gemer ali mesmo, no hall de entrada. A ponta de seus dedos subiu pelos cabelos escuros de seu amante, sentindo os fios macios e gostosos ao toque. A respiração do moreno em sua pele, a proximidade e a carência por contato o deixaram fraco e suscetível aquele homem.

"Você está ocupado, não?" A voz do louro soou baixa. Naquele momento ele esqueceu-se do local e da ideia de que alguém poderia aparecer e vê-los ali em um momento tão íntimo. _Cinco anos e não cinco dias._ O Guardião da Nuvem entreabriu os olhos, encarando a porta de entrada. Ele soube, no exato momento em que Mario deixou a mansão e se prontificou a acompanhar os pequenos, que o Braço Direito estava oferecendo ao Chefe alguns minutos livres. _Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. _A respiração de Ivan tornou-se pesada e o Inspetor de Polícia teve sua resposta.

"Eu tenho tempo apenas para tomar um banho." O moreno respondeu com o tom de voz sério. Sua testa encostou-se a um dos ombros de seu amante e ele pareceu cansado. "Por que não sobe comigo? Podemos tomar banho juntos."

Se Alaudi fosse uma pessoa dada a risadas ele teria gargalhado. Todavia, sua única expressão foi um quase inexistente meio sorriso. Seria humanamente impossível aceitar aquela proposta e esperar que o Chefe dos Cavallone trabalhasse em seguida. _Um banho nunca é um banho e ele sabe disso melhor do que ninguém._ Os olhos azuis fitaram Ivan de soslaio. Era tentador, ele precisaria reconhecer, mas improvável.

"Vá tomar o seu banho eu pedirei que levem algo para você comer no escritório. Acredito que já tenha jantado."

O Chefe dos Cavallone desencostou-se do louro, abrindo um sorriso triste.

"Sim. Nós paramos em um restaurante, em Roma. Você já comeu?"

"Sim. Catarina não faz refeições sozinhas." O estômago do Guardião da Nuvem afundou-se um pouco. Ele havia esquecido completamente o que acontecera. "Nós precisamos conversar sobre ela."

"Pelo brilho em seus olhos alguma coisa aconteceu." O moreno abriu um largo sorriso, e não parecia curioso ou preocupado. "Talvez só possamos conversar amanhã, então descanse esta noite, está bem?" Ivan tocou pela segunda vez o rosto do Inspetor de Polícia e, como anteriormente, Alaudi ansiou pelo contato por menor que fosse. "Você parece cansado, Alaudi."

A resposta do louro foi um simples menear com a cabeça.

O Chefe dos Cavallone bagunçou levemente seus cabelos antes de se abaixar, pegar a mala e subir as escadas. O Guardião da Nuvem manteve os olhos fixos no hall, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo implorar para que ele subisse e aceitasse o banho. Pois, se havia algo que o Inspetor de Polícia realmente desejava naquele momento era poder matar um pouco da saudade que sentia daquele homem e só havia uma maneira de saciar aqueles dias solitários. _Um banho não seria suficiente,_ Alaudi abaixou os olhos e pisou no hall, _eu jamais ficaria satisfeito em tê-lo uma única vez. Os_ olhos azuis fitaram o céu escuro através dos vidros das janelas e o louro pensou se a estadia do moreno seria mais longa desta vez... Se ele teria algum tempo para aproveitar a companhia do homem que amava.

**x**

Francesco e Catarina retornaram quando o relógio marcava quase 21h.

Mario voltara antes e a primeira coisa que fez ao pisar na mansão foi procurar seu Chefe. O Guardião da Nuvem assistiu a tudo de longe, observando Ivan descer a longa escadaria, de banho tomado e trajando um belo casaco escuro, e entrando no escritório ao lado do Braço Direito. Aquela cena não era incomum, pelo menos nas últimas viagens. Quando o assunto era sério ou imediato, o Chefe dos Cavallone mal tinha tempo de descansar. _Giuseppe é quem o acompanha, mas aparentemente existem coisas que somente o Insolente pode resolver, o que duvido, claro._ O Inspetor de Polícia estava no hall quando Giuseppe entrou, acompanhado do herdeiro da Família e uma inconsciente garota de cabelos ruivos em seus braços. Alaudi viu a cena e, embora soubesse que Catarina estava apenas dormindo, foi impossível evitar que seu coração batesse mais rápido, recordando o que havia acontecido há dois dias.

"Ela dormiu no caminho." Giuseppe aproximou-se timidamente e o Guardião da Nuvem ficou surpreso e parcialmente sem ação ao ver que ele tinha a intenção de passar a menina para os seus braços.

"Obrigado por ter se dado ao trabalho." O louro respondeu a primeira coisa polida que correu por sua mente, segurando Catarina.

"Não se preocupe." O futuro Braço Direito esboçou um meio sorriso. "Eu vou me retirar agora."

"Eu vou acompanhá-lo até a porta." Francesco respondeu de imediato, encarando o Inspetor de Polícia. "E-Eu posso?"

Alaudi juntou as sobrancelhas, sem saber direito o que deveria dizer. Ele já havia se surpreendido por ter-lhe sido confiado a desacordada garota em seus braços, mas a pergunta do menino de cabelos castanhos o surpreendeu ainda mais. _Ele está pedindo minha permissão. _A realização fez o louro sentir-se estranhamente lisonjeado. _Como se eu fosse seu pai..._

"Apenas não demore. Está frio lá fora. Suba o capuz do casaco, Francesco."

A voz do Guardião da Nuvem soou baixa, mas séria. Francesco esboçou um sorriso largo, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz do sobretudo. Chefe e Braço Direito caminharam lado a lado e o Inspetor de Polícia virou-se para subir. Entretanto, antes que saíssem do hall, Alaudi viu o exato momento em que o garoto de cabelos castanhos estendeu o braço, segurando a mão direita de Giuseppe entre seus dedos. A porta fechou-se e o Inspetor de Polícia permaneceu alguns segundos naquela mesma posição. _Eu estou vendo coisas, deve ser o cansaço._ O louro balançou a cabeça e se pôs a subir as escadas. Talvez ele realmente precisasse de uma boa noite de sono.

Catarina não acordou durante o caminho e o Guardião da Nuvem a colocou delicadamente em sua larga cama. A garota murmurou alguma coisa indecifrável e o Inspetor de Polícia a cobriu com três grossos cobertores. A segunda etapa foi checar se as janelas estavam bem fechadas e somente após ter certeza de que nada poderia atrapalhar o sono da menina foi que Alaudi retirou-se para o quarto de Ivan. Seus passos foram lentos e suas costas pareciam doloridas, mas ele não sentia sono. O cômodo estava bem iluminado pela lareira acessa, além de aquecido e confortável. O louro arrastou-se até a cama, retirando os sapatos com os pés e sentando-se. Havia um livro do seu lado da cama e somente naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem se lembrou que o havia pegado da biblioteca, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone partiu, mas que desde o incidente com Catarina ele não tivera a chance de dar continuidade à leitura.

O Inspetor de Polícia não precisou ponderar sobre suas escolhas. Ele sabia que precisava descansar, provavelmente dormir longamente por horas a fio, entretanto, Alaudi também sabia que jamais conseguiria fazer aquilo, não quando o moreno estava no andar de baixo, tão próximo e tão acessível. O louro acomodou-se melhor embaixo dos cobertores, colocando dois fofos travesseiros em suas costas e pegando o livro. _Eu lerei algumas páginas, até o sono chegar._ O Guardião da Nuvem disse a si mesmo. _Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso para esperá-lo._

O sono não chegou e o Inspetor de Polícia se pegou entretido com o livro até altas horas da noite. Ele não viu quando a chuva começou a cair, batendo levemente na janela. Ele não sentiu a passagem do tempo, e o ponteiro anunciar que a sexta-feira havia ficado para trás e que o sábado começava naquela madrugada. Durante horas Alaudi permaneceu sentado, os olhos atentos, passando por palavras e descendo linhas. Seus dedos viraram as páginas e vez ou outra seu rosto esboçou alguma reação: as sobrancelhas se juntavam ou seus lábios formavam um discreto meio sorriso. Há muito tempo ele não tinha aquele tipo de momento: uma leitura leve, algo que não fosse relacionado à sua profissão, em um momento calmo, sabendo que não seria interrompido ou incomodado. Bem, sua leitura não seria completada naquela noite, mas o que interrompeu sua concentração não poderia ser chamado de _incomodo_.

Ivan retornou ao quarto depois da uma da manhã. O moreno ficou visivelmente surpreso por ver o louro acordado, e seus lábios formaram um satisfeito sorriso. O Guardião da Nuvem marcou a página em que estava e fechou o livro, encarando sua companhia se aproximar.

"Fico feliz por ter me esperado." O Chefe dos Cavallone optou por ignorar o movimento em que o Inspetor de Polícia apontou para o livro como causador de sua insônia.

"Você deve estar realmente cansado para começar a delirar desse jeito." Alaudi sentiu-se bem ao dizer aquilo. Ele havia se esquecido como era agradável _conversar_ com aquela pessoa.

"Não seja assim, Alaudi. Eu sei o quanto você sentiu minha falta. Por que não consegue ser honesto?"

"Isso é o que você quer acreditar, não?" O louro sentiu os lábios se repuxarem. Sem perceber ele havia sorrido. O livro voltou para a cômoda ao lado e ele soube naquele exato momento que não terminaria a leitura naquela noite.

A resposta de Ivan foi uma gargalhada baixa. Ele retirou os sapatos e sentou-se na beirada da cama, tocando o rosto de seu amante com uma leve carícia.

"Mario me contou sobre Catarina. Obrigado por ter tomado conta dela."

O Guardião da Nuvem se tornou sério. Ele ainda não estava preparado para ter _aquela_ conversa.

"Eu não sei o que aquele homem contou, mas eu não fiz nada." O gosto que aquelas palavras deixaram em sua boca foi muito mais amargo do que ele imaginava. Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e naquele momento o Inspetor de Polícia soube que não conseguiria encarar seu amante.

"Ele apenas me disse que Catarina ficou muito resfriada e que você passou a noite ao lado dela." A voz de Ivan soou séria, mas a expressão em seu belo rosto dizia justamente o contrário.

"Como eu disse, não fiz nada. No final foi seu Braço Direito quem fez tudo. Ela procurou por você. A empregada a achou em sua cadeira. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Alaudi." O moreno bagunçou os cabelos louros como sempre fazia com os filhos. "Você nunca precisou cuidar de uma criança doente, não? É perfeitamente normal reagir daquela forma." O Chefe dos Cavallone arrastou-se para o meio da cama, sentando-se ao lado de sua companhia. "Na primeira vez que Francesco adoeceu, eu fiquei tão desesperado que mal consegui me mover. Mario cuidou de tudo. Giuseppe costumava ser uma criança fraca, então ele tem experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Você vai melhorar com o tempo e chegará um momento em que nada irá te surpreender, você vai ver! E sobre Catarina sentir minha falta, eu duvido muito." Havia um pouco de tristeza naquele comentário. "Ela mesma disse a Mario que desceu para a cozinha porque estava com sede, mas sentiu-se cansada e sentou na primeira coisa que encontrou, logo, a minha cadeira."

As palavras de Ivan soaram otimistas demais para alguém tão realista quanto o Guardião da Nuvem. A ideia de passar novamente por todo aquele sofrimento e angústia o deixou levemente temeroso, porém, nada o assustou mais do que pensar que talvez aquilo não fosse impossível. Que muito em breve ele estaria sozinho novamente.

"Desculpe por afastá-lo de seu trabalho." Os olhos azuis se ergueram e os pensamentos do Inspetor de Polícia se tornaram embaralhados. "Eu sei que é egoísmo de minha parte pedir que abdique da sua vida profissional para estar aqui, então a partir de hoje seria melhor se conversássemos sobre minhas viagens. Acredito que Mario não se importe em ficar com Catarina e assim você pod—"

"Eu não me importo." A resposta de Alaudi saiu rápida e ríspida. Seus olhos se desviaram de seu amante e por um momento ele se sentiu ofendido. Por cinco anos ele não sabia mais o que significava passar os fins de semana longe daquela mansão. Todas as sextas-feiras, após o expediente na sede de Polícia, o louro dirigia até a propriedade dos Cavallone, retornando para o centro de Roma somente na segunda de manhã. Aquela rotina muito lhe agradava e imaginar-se em sua casa, completamente sozinho, o assustava. _Minha melhor amiga já não é bem-vinda. Se esse homem disser que já não tenho serventia eu precisarei de alguns minutos para pensar o que farei com a minha vida._

"Eu não quis ofendê-lo." O Chefe dos Cavallone esticou a mão para tocar o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem, mas seu toque nunca foi completado. O Inspetor de Polícia virou o rosto, incomodado com o rumo que aquela conversa tomara. "E nem dizer que você não é importante. Eu só não quero tirá-lo de seu trabalho."

"Do meu trabalho cuido eu, obrigado." Alaudi não virou o rosto. Não seria fácil dizer aquilo diretamente. "Eu não estou aqui por obrigação e não estou negligenciando nada para passar meu tempo nesta casa."

"Então não temos nada para conversar." Ivan abriu um sorriso, puxando o louro com força. Houve resistência e o Guardião da Nuvem tentou fugir mais de uma vez, porém, no final, não havia outro lugar em que ele gostaria de estar do que nos braços de seu amante. O moreno o trouxe para o seu colo, segurando-o pela cintura e aumentando o sorriso quando os olhares se encontraram. "Eu sei que _nossa_ filha ficou doente, mas e você? Eu quero saber como _você_ passou esses dias."

"Bem..." A resposta do Inspetor de Polícia foi breve. Suas mãos repousavam sobre os ombros de Ivan e as pontas de seus dedos sentiam o tecido da blusa escura, ansiando por um pouco mais de contato direto.

"Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você. E sim, eu sei que não precisava e sei que você não gosta, mas deixe-me mimá-lo um pouco a distância, está bem?" As mãos do moreno subiram pela cintura de Alaudi, colocando-o melhor sobre seu colo. "Comprar essas bobagens me faz esquecer um pouco a saudade."

O louro não retrucou. Intimamente ele queria pedir para que o Chefe dos Cavallone parasse com aquelas palavras fáceis, mas seria impossível. Uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem entendia aqueles sentimentos e principalmente a saudade. Ela o visitou praticamente todas as noites em que ele precisou deitar-se sozinho naquela gigantesca cama, sabendo que, não importasse o quanto quisesse ou desejasse, o lado direito continuaria vazio na manhã seguinte e na seguinte. Ivan aproximou o rosto devagar, depositando um casto beijo no pescoço do Inspetor de Polícia. Aquele mero toque foi capaz de arrepiá-lo e seus dedos apertaram os ombros de seu amante.

"Nee, Alaudi..." A voz do moreno soou baixa e seus lábios subiram devagar pelo pescoço, tocando a orelha esquerda do louro. "Eu quero matar um pouco da saudade esta noite."

Alaudi nunca sabia o que dizer naquele tipo de situação. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa objetiva, de poucas palavras. Seu trabalho exigia um nível colossal de objetivismo e poderia ser dito que aquele traço acaba sendo levado também para a sua vida pessoal. A resposta para aquele comentário era fácil, ou melhor, inexistente. O louro estava sentado sobre o colo do Chefe dos Cavallone, apoiando os joelhos sobre o colchão, enquanto suas mãos estavam sobre os ombros de seu amante. Não seria preciso confirmar o óbvio, todavia, muitas vezes o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia o que dizer. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e o Inspetor de Polícia depositou um tímido beijo entre o pescoço e o ombro de Ivan, esperando que aquela pessoa entendesse que aquela seria a sua resposta. As mãos do moreno subiram pelas costas de Alaudi, apertando-o com um pouco mais de força. Os dedos tocaram seu abdômen, fazendo-o tremer levemente e então tudo o que ele ouviu foi o barulho de algo sendo retirado à força.

O botão de sua camisa voou para além da cama, batendo com barulho contra a janela. O louro tentou balbuciar alguma palavra, mas as letras morreram em seus lábios, pois aquele não seria o único botão a cruzar o espaço da cama e cair ao chão. Os seis pequeninos detalhes brancos que serviam para fechar sua camisa foram retirados com um único puxão. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu os olhos azuis se arregalarem levemente, apenas para se fecharem no segundo seguinte, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone beijou seus lábios com vontade. Aquele nível de tratamento não era uma constante. Botões jogados, roupas rasgadas... Ivan era uma pessoa bem controlada e consciente, porém, naquela noite, o beijo que invadia a boca do Inspetor de Polícia era tudo, menos contido.

O tecido branco da camisa deslizou por seus ombros de maneira desajeitada. As mãos de seu amante o despiam com pressa e fome, a ponto de Alaudi sentir-se aliviado quando a calça e a roupa de baixo foram fazer companhia aos botões. Ele gostava de um pouco mais de _ação_ naquelas ocasiões, principalmente quando o moreno tinha momentos inusitados de espontaneidade. Entretanto, quando os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone beijaram seu pescoço, o louro o tocou na altura do peito, afastando-o gentilmente. Ivan ergueu o rosto, olhando-o confuso. A expressão deixava aquele belo rosto ainda mais atraente e o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Às vezes ele se esquecia que o homem que o envolvia era absurdamente bonito aos olhos.

O Inspetor de Polícia empurrou seu amante para o lado, virando na cama e ficando por cima. Seu corpo deitou-se sobre o do moreno e seus lábios beijaram com possessividade o pescoço daquele homem, marcando-o sem pudor. A carícia pareceu agradar ao Chefe dos Cavallone, que riu baixo e parou de lutar. Alaudi sentiu-se satisfeito, subindo a blusa de frio por cima da cabeça de Ivan e fazendo o mesmo com a camisa que estava por baixo. Seus lábios desceram do pescoço para o peito, sentindo a pele quente em sua boca e provando aquele homem como ele bem queria. Os mamilos receberam um pouco de atenção, mas o louro não se demorou muito naquela região. Em sua mente só havia um local em que ele deveria estar depositando aquela atenção e, ao abrir os botões da calça escura que o moreno vestia, o Guardião da Nuvem arrepiou-se.

Não era algo rotineiro para o Inspetor de Polícia oferecer _aquele_ tipo de serviço. Geralmente era o Chefe dos Cavallone quem tomava as rédeas da situação e em suas mãos (e lábios) Alaudi perdia as contas de quantas vezes gemia em uma só noite. Todavia, intimamente, o louro gostava de dedicar aquela carícia. O gosto da pele, a sensação de sentir seu amante tornar-se excitado entre seus lábios, o sabor, os gemidos baixos que chegavam até seus ouvidos... tudo naquele ato o deixava satisfeito por ser capaz de proporcionar prazer. Durante aqueles cinco dias, o Guardião da Nuvem não possuiu muitas oportunidades para satisfazer seus anseios. Os poucos momentos que teve para si mesmo nunca seriam tão proveitosos como ter o moreno em sua cama, tocando sua pele, o fazendo gemer, corar e tremer. Aqueles anos não serviram somente para que ele conhecesse melhor seu amante no quesito pessoal, mas também sexual. O Inspetor de Polícia aprendeu a agradar e ser agradado, mesmo que seus mimos acontecessem em momentos especiais, como aquele.

Alaudi não precisou se empenhar muito para colocar o Chefe dos Cavallone no clima. Em poucos minutos a voz rouca de Ivan começou a ecoar pelo largo quarto, misturando-se aos sons que a língua no louro fazia. Os movimentos eram vagarosos e precisos. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia exatamente onde e como tocar. Sua mão direita auxiliava nos movimentos, mantendo a ereção em uma mesma posição e facilitando o ato. A mão esquerda do Inspetor de Polícia estava ocupada com seu próprio membro, masturbando-o com a mesma velocidade com que sua língua trabalhava. A excitação aumentava a cada segundo e em certo momento Alaudi apoiou a mão esquerda sobre a cama ou teria chegado ao orgasmo. Seu corpo ansiava pelo auge do prazer, mas ele não queria daquela forma. Nos últimos dias aquela fora a maneira como ele se aliviou e, com seu amante literalmente ao toque de seus dedos, o louro não perderia a chance.

O orgasmo de Ivan aconteceu sem aviso verbal, porém, o Guardião da Nuvem já estava preparado. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele se concentrou em engolir tudo o que recebeu. Uma parte do Inspetor de Polícia se sentiu constrangido por assumir para si mesmo que sentira falta daquele tipo de coisa. Os olhos se abriram e Alaudi subiu os beijos devagar, provando a pele úmida por suor. A respiração do moreno estava alta e o louro arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos grandes de seu amante segurarem sua cintura. Os dois se entreolharam por um curto momento; o tempo necessário para que o Guardião da Nuvem se sentasse sobre o colo do Chefe dos Cavallone. Sua mão direita tocou o peito daquele homem, sentindo o coração bater rápido e descompassado, e seus dedos desenharam figuras inexistentes, esperando que Ivan se acalmasse para que pudessem continuar. O Inspetor de Polícia passou os olhos para o lado, encarando a cômoda e ficando um pouco desapontado. Há algum tempo eles não deixavam óleos lubrificantes no quarto, então um deles precisaria andar até o banheiro.

"Travesseiro..." A voz do moreno soou rouca e era visível a maneira como havia sido difícil dizer aquela palavra. "E-Embaixo..."

Alaudi inclinou-se para o lado, esticando a mão e a enfiando sob o travesseiro do Chefe dos Cavallone. Algo duro e gelado atingiu seus dedos e seus olhos se apertaram ao segurar o frasco. Havia alguma coisa escrita em francês, que o louro achou melhor não traduzir. Seus olhos azuis se fecharam e ele abaixou-se, encarando Ivan nos olhos.

"Você colocou isto ali de propósito, não? Você tinha tudo planejado desde o começo."

O moreno abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso que respondeu a qualquer pergunta que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse ter.

"Se você soubesse o quanto eu desejei que você simplesmente aparecesse na França." O Chefe dos Cavallone subiu as mãos pelas coxas do Inspetor de Polícia. "Para que eu pudesse amá-lo como eu queria. Esses dias foram muito solitários, por favor, entenda."

"Eu entendo." Era difícil falar naquela posição. O corpo de Alaudi havia se arrepiado e foi preciso morder o lábio inferior quando Ivan tocou sua ereção com uma das mãos e começou a masturbá-la devagar. "Eu entendo que você é um pervertido."

"Todos somos." O moreno riu e puxou o louro para baixo, invertendo as posições. "Não me diga que fui o único a pensar essas coisas. Que fui somente eu quem desejou esse momento todas as noites." O Guardião da Nuvem estava pronto para protestar, mas seria humanamente impossível retrucar quando o Chefe dos Cavallone afastou suas pernas sem nenhuma gentileza. "Eu conheço você, Alaudi..."

O Inspetor de Polícia sentiu quando o frasco foi retirado de seus dedos com certa facilidade. O líquido tinha um leve aroma cítrico e uma consistência mais viscosa do que o óleo lubrificante que eles costumavam usar. O corpo de Alaudi moveu-se instintivamente para cima, como se tentasse fugir do que aconteceria. Todavia, quando a cabeça não encontrou mais o apoio da cama, o louro soube que seria mais sábio simplesmente não lutar. O Guardião da Nuvem deixou seu pescoço pender para baixo, encarando a porta do quarto de ponta cabeça. Seus olhos azuis se fecharam no exato momento em que ele sentiu o dedo de seu amante o penetrar. O movimento foi rápido e forçoso, como sempre. Os lábios gemeram, emitindo um pouco do prazer sentido quando seu ponto especial fora tocado. Uma, duas, três... na quarta vez Ivan já conseguia mover-se com certa facilidade e um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao primeiro. A sensação que já era excitante tornou-se duplamente torturante. A voz do Inspetor de Polícia soava mais alta e suas mãos começaram a apertar a roupa de cama.

"Você precisa relaxar, Alaudi."

A voz do moreno vinha do lado esquerdo, mas ele não conseguia juntar forças para abrir seus olhos. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone mordiscavam sua orelha, enquanto um terceiro dedo pedia passagem, penetrando-o com mais insistência. Alaudi puxou a colcha escarlate, inclinando um pouco mais o pescoço para trás. Era difícil não gritar, mas ele jamais daria esse gostinho a seu amante. A voz de Ivan voltou a cantar em seu ouvido, primeiro pedindo que ele relaxasse e depois começando uma torturante e erótica narrativa sobre quantas vezes o moreno havia se tocado naqueles dias.

As palavras se alojavam na mente do louro e sua imaginação lhe mostrava imagens nem um pouco castas, mas totalmente excitantes. Imaginar seu amante se masturbando ao pensar nele, o som de sua voz, os movimentos, a calmaria do quarto, fazia automaticamente com que o Guardião da Nuvem se recordasse das vezes em que ele próprio se pegou, no quarto ou no banho, tocando-se ao pensar no Chefe dos Cavallone. Como na primeira noite de ausência em que o Inspetor de Polícia vergonhosamente chegou ao clímax duas vezes enquanto abraçava o travesseiro de Ivan, fantasiando com seu amante o possuindo devagar, exatamente como ele gostava. Aquele homem o conhecia bem demais, e sabia exatamente como jogar quando queria uma reação. E, infelizmente, para aquela pessoa, Alaudi era tão simples de se ler quanto um livro de criança.

O orgasmo do louro chegou enquanto ele estava perdido em imagens mentais. Seu corpo tremeu e sua voz soou alta. Chegar ao clímax sem nenhum outro estímulo era sempre mais intenso, a ponto de, às vezes, fazê-lo perder a consciência. A sensação de prazer absoluto percorreu cada fibra de seu corpo, e ele ainda estava afogado no momento quando se sentiu puxado para o centro da cama. Suas pernas se afastaram por vontade própria e suas costas arquearam-se do colchão ao sentir o membro do moreno penetrá-lo. Os lábios voltaram a gemer, mas dessa vez de maneira diferente. Os olhos azuis se abriram, devagar e incertos, enxergando tudo um pouco embaçado, em nuvens. O Guardião dos Vongola, porém, viu a expressão de completo deleite que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha ao estar totalmente dentro dele. Ele também viu e ouviu quando Ivan perguntou, em sussurros, se poderia começar a se mover. A resposta foi um rápido menear de cabeça e no segundo seguinte a ereção retirou-se e voltou a penetrá-lo, arrancando novamente um gemido dos lábios do Inspetor de Polícia. Era indescritível. _Palavras nunca descreverão o que sinto por esse homem. Como eu o desejo..._

Fazer amor com o moreno sempre foi muito mais do que o ato em si. Como homem, ele não mentiria sobre não gostar daquilo, independente se o papel que tivesse na ação não fosse o _esperado_ de um membro do sexo masculino. Depois daqueles anos, Alaudi não conseguia sequer cogitar a ideia de não estar naquela posição, dando e recebendo prazer em um mútuo ciclo. No início, quando eles começaram a dividir a mesma cama, o louro se pegou pensando se algum dia sentiria falta de ter as rédeas da situação, em estar por cima de uma bela mulher ou de outro homem. O pensamento saiu tão rápido de sua mente que o Guardião da Nuvem precisou rir, sozinho em sua sala de estar. A lareira estava acessa, ele havia bebido meia garrafa de vinho e, tão rápida a memória do Chefe dos Cavallone brotou em sua mente, seu corpo reagiu. Coincidência? Destino? Como explicar que no instante seguinte seu amante batia na porta de sua casa para uma visita surpresa? Não seria preciso dizer o que aconteceu depois que o Inspetor de Polícia atendeu a porta, porém, o chão de seu corredor nunca lhe pareceu tão confortável e necessário como naquela noite. Então, o que importava se ele nunca daria um filho a uma mulher? Se o que ele realmente apreciava era estar naquela exata posição, recebendo e sentido o homem que amava, observando as expressões mudarem no rosto de Ivan de acordo com o ritmo das estocadas? E, com essas certezas em seu coração, o louro sabia que havia feito a escolha certa.

O moreno aumentou o ritmo após alguns minutos, arrancando gemidos tão eróticos dos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, que em determinado momento não havia outro som no quarto além do timbre rouco do Inspetor de Polícia. O clímax chegou primeiro para Alaudi, e ele precisou apenas tocar-se duas vezes para sentir-se completamente satisfeito. O Chefe dos Cavallone ainda moveu-se por alguns segundos até gemer um pouco mais alto, apoiando as mãos sobre o colchão e penetrando seu amante com força. O louro virou o rosto para o lado, não conseguindo omitir um baixo gemido ao sentir-se preenchido. Ele adorava aqueles momentos; a realização de que aquele homem tão belo e atraente era seu... somente seu.

O moreno tocou uma de suas bochechas e o Guardião da Nuvem voltou a virar o rosto, encarando-o diretamente. Os olhos se encontraram e Ivan abaixou o rosto beijando-o delicadamente. A carícia que, a princípio, deveria ser apenas um gentil contato, transformou-se em um envolvente e profundo beijo quando o Inspetor de Polícia segurou o rosto de seu amante com ambas as mãos e entreabriu os lábios.

Por longos minutos tudo o que Alaudi fez foi beijar aquele homem. Ele sentiu quando o moreno retirou-se de dentro dele, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco solitário. O Chefe dos Cavallone deitou-se sobre ele, unindo os corpos úmidos com suor, mas que no momento nenhum deles parecia se importar. As noites sozinho naquele gigantesco quarto e a preocupação sentida com o inusitado resfriado de Catarina pareciam insignificantes quando Ivan estava em seus braços. _Não é como se ele fosse resolver todos os meus problemas ou fazer a vida ser perfeita,_ o louro manteve os olhos fechados mesmo após o beijo. Os lábios do moreno desciam por seu rosto, alojando-se em sua orelha direita e sussurrando mais uma vez aquela melosa declaração de amor que aquele homem adorava cantar aos quatro cantos quando estavam a sós. _É apenas por ele estar aqui. Agora._

Os dois amantes permaneceram por algum tempo naquela posição. O Guardião da Nuvem precisaria de um bom banho, mas não havia nada que o tirasse da companhia do Chefe dos Cavallone, e ambos acabaram concordando que poderiam dividir a banheira na manhã seguinte. Ivan retirou a roupa de cama suja, empurrando-a para fora da cama e cobrindo-os com dois grossos cobertores.

"Eu não sei sobre isso." O Inspetor de Polícia normalmente dormia do lado direito da cama, mas naquela noite ele estava do outro lado. Seus olhos azuis encararam diretamente a porta do quarto e mentalmente ele pôde ver a elétrica Catarina aparecendo na manhã seguinte e pegando-os completamente nus sobre a cama. _Por Deus, as perguntas nunca acabariam._

"Eu tranquei a porta, ninguém vai entrar, garanto." O moreno respondeu entre gracejos e não parecia preocupado com a situação. "Você pode dormir tranquilo."

Alaudi manteve os olhos na porta por algum tempo, mas seria impossível pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a mão de seu amante em suas costas. Ela subia e descia em delicados toques. O louro estava parcialmente sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone. Metade de seu corpo repousava sobre a cama, de lado, mas a outra parte, como sua perna e braço direito, estava por cima do moreno. Sua cabeça repousava no peito nu de sua companhia, ouvindo as leves batidas do coração e sentindo o ritmo da respiração. _É aqui que eu pertenço agora..._

Por dez minutos Ivan contou um pouco sobre como havia sido sua viagem. Os relatos eram basicamente sobre os lugares que visitou, as comidas que experimentou e o que ele havia observado em relação a Francesco. O assunto trabalho nunca era comentado entre eles. Aquela era uma muda regra, um silencioso acordo que ambos haviam concordado e que servia para selar aquela relação. Ele era um Inspetor de Polícia. O moreno era um mafioso. Simples, direto e eficaz. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha pela consciência do que aquilo significava, mas, por mais sério e centrado que fosse com seu trabalho, ele jamais se permitiu algum pensamento sério sobre a situação, exatamente por saber que, no dia em que tivesse que encarar aquela realidade, seria o dia em que teria de dizer adeus aquele homem. _Não hoje. Não esta noite..._

A narração do Chefe dos Cavallone terminou quando sua voz se tornou preguiçosa. Sua mão parou de mover-se sobre a pele do louro e os olhos azuis se ergueram. Um sorriso discreto cruzou os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem e ele permaneceu algum tempo imóvel, apenas admirando seu amante dormir. Seu sono chegou pouco depois, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça novamente sobre o peito de Ivan. Ele não ouviu a chuva que batia na janela, ou sentiu o frio que se instaurou no quarto quando a lareira apagou-se. Nada mais importava naquele momento além de estar ali, com aquela pessoa. Nem o passado e muito menos o futuro. _Talvez amanhã..._

**x**

A chuva da noite anterior trouxe um frio ainda mais rigoroso para a manhã seguinte.

O Inspetor de Polícia não era do tipo preguiçoso, que passava horas na cama. Seu corpo havia se adaptado aos anos na força policial e raramente ele conseguia permanecer na cama depois das 7h. Todavia, naquele dia, em especial, Alaudi só deixou o quarto principal quando o relógio marcava pouco mais de 10h. Verdade fosse dita, ele despertou às 8h, junto com Ivan, mas aparentemente ainda havia muita saudade para resolvida, fosse novamente na cama ou na banheira da suíte. Então, quando os dois amantes estavam fora do quarto, o que os recebeu, no andar debaixo, foram dois grandes e suspeitos olhos castanhos que emolduravam um belo e pequeno rosto cheio de sardas. Catarina indagou várias vezes porque fora a primeira a acordar e deixou claro que _"Alaudi havia quebrado a promessa do café da manhã"_. O louro desculpou-se, mas não soube ao certo o que dizer para apaziguar a ira da pequena.

"Agora eu terei de tomar _outro_ café da manhã!" A garota de cabelos ruivos ergueu os braços como se aquilo fosse ultrajante. "N-Não é como se eu quisesse comer de novo! M-Mesmo que eu esteja com fome... mas só um _pouco_ de fome!"

Ivan assistia a tudo de longe, rindo consigo mesmo enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem precisava lidar com aquela promessa quebrada. O sermão de Catarina só terminou quando a porta do hall foi aberta e a figura de Giuseppe apareceu. O jovem homem fez uma polida reverência, desejando um sorridente bom dia. A garota calou-se no mesmo instante, correndo até ele e o puxando pela mão na direção da sala de jantar. Estranhamente, no exato momento em que o louro apareceu na casa, Francesco deixou seu quarto e desceu a escadaria às pressas, desejando um bom dia extremamente rápido. Seus passos o levaram pelo mesmo caminho que Catarina havia feito e a próxima coisa que o Inspetor de Polícia ouviu foi o garoto ralhando com a irmã.

"Eu vou na frente, Alaudi." O moreno caminhou até ele. O louro o olhou, sem entender. "Acredito que você queira resolver isso sozinho. _Ele_ está lá fora."

Foi preciso alguns segundos para que o Guardião da Nuvem entendesse do que seu amante estava falando. A realização de que o Chefe dos Cavallone viu além da situação o fez engolir seco, mas nada foi pior do que o sorriso companheiro que Ivan ofereceu antes de se afastar. Os olhos azuis fitaram a entrada da mansão e o Inspetor de Polícia soltou um longo e cansado suspiro antes de iniciar sua caminhada. Cada passo pareceu difícil e sofrido, como se ele andasse para sua própria execução. Sua mão girou a maçaneta dourada com pesar e, ao sentir o vento gelado tocar suas bochechas, Alaudi cogitou seriamente a ideia de simplesmente dar meia volta e deixar as coisas como estavam. Entretanto, seria impossível. Sua personalidade não permitia assuntos inacabados, principalmente quando envolvia pessoas que ele não queria ficar em dívida. O céu estava nublado, mas o dia extremamente claro, e, parado bem em frente, no primeiro degrau da curta escadaria de mármore que levava ao jardim, estava a pessoa que ele procurava.

Mario estava de costas, vestindo um grosso sobretudo cinza. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos e havia um cachecol negro ao redor de seu pescoço. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e escondidos dentro do cachecol. O Braço Direito virou-se ao sentir que tinha companhia, mas em seus olhos verdes o louro não viu nada. O ruivo voltou a olhar para frente, como se não houvesse ninguém ao seu lado. _Eu preferiria levar um tiro..._

"Bom dia." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem soou baixa. Ele estava oficialmente arrependido de não ter pegado um cachecol.

"Bom dia." Mario respondeu baixo. Seus olhos não saíram um segundo sequer do horizonte.

Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu muito mais longo do que meros segundos. O Inspetor de Polícia sentia-se incomodado, sabendo que aquela pessoa deveria ter pelo menos uma vaga ideia do motivo que o levou até ali. Em circunstâncias normais não haveria razão para estar naquela posição, próximo do homem cujas únicas relações entre eles eram obrigatórias.

"Eu gostar―"

"Não há necessidade." O Braço Direito ergueu um pouco mais o queixo e seus olhos verdes se apertaram, como se ele conseguisse enxergar além daquele monte de neve. A mansão ficava na parte alta da propriedade, então dali não era possível ver nada além de árvores. "Eu não fiz aquilo por você. Se veio agradecer por obrigação, não o faça."

"Eu não estou aqui por obrigação." _Mas é claro que estou aqui por obrigação, seu insolente!_

"É mesmo?" A ironia transbordava através do timbre daquele homem. "Eu aceito o seu _sincero_ agradecimento, Alaudi. Porém, você não vai querer ficar aqui por muito tempo."

O louro apertou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que aquele comentário ultrajante poderia significar. A situação só fez sentido quando o barulho de alguma coisa chegando o fez virar a cabeça e encarar o carro negro que entrava na propriedade. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem se fecharam em forma de punho e seu maxilar trincou com força. Era a mais pura e direta insolência!

"Oh!" O Braço Direito dos Cavallone abriu um largo sorriso. Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto. "Não me diga que está aqui porque quer ver o quão passional eu sou quando recebo meu amante. Eu não sabia que você tinha o hábito de _observar_."

A resposta ficou presa nos lábios do Inspetor de Polícia, pois, no exato momento em que pensou em responder, o carro foi parado na entrada e a figura de Giulio o fez engolir as próprias palavras. O moreno vestia um sobretudo claro e um cachecol escuro, e pareceu tão visivelmente desconcentrado por ver _aquela_ cena diante de seus olhos, que seus pés permaneceram parados no mesmo local. Mario riu baixo, dando um passo à frente e tudo o que Alaudi conseguiu fazer naquela fração de segundo foi menear a cabeça para seu Braço Direito antes de dar meia volta e entrar na mansão com passos rápidos e firmes. Nunca, naqueles cinco anos, ele cruzou o espaço do hall até a sala de jantar com tanta rapidez. Suas mãos abriram as duas portas de madeira escura, recebendo os olhares dos presentes. A mesa estava posta, e naquela manhã Giuseppe aparentemente havia sido _arrastado_ pelos dois herdeiros dos Cavallone como companhia. O louro fez menção de se levantar, mas o Guardião da Nuvem moveu a mão, mostrando que ele não devia se dar ao trabalho. O Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se em seu lugar costumeiro, do lado direito, sentindo o rosto absurdamente quente.

Catarina e Francesco estavam em um longo debate sobre algum dos pratos na mesa, então não fizeram nenhuma menção em indagar aonde Alaudi havia estado. Ivan foi o único a notar a mudança no humor de seu amante, e a maneira que ele encontrou de transmitir aquilo foi um gentil toque sobre a mão do louro que estava embaixo da mesa de jantar. O Guardião da Nuvem ficou surpreso e seu coração bateu mais rápido pelo contato. Seus dedos se moveram devagar, entrelaçando as mãos e deixando que aquele gentil toque o acalmasse.

O moreno não fez comentário algum. Em determinado momento Catarina exigiu a atenção do pai, perguntando a opinião dele sobre o assunto do tal prato (que era uma discussão tola sobre pães). O Chefe dos Cavallone entrou na conversa, e em segundos aquilo virou um debate sobre porque a mesa não tinha mais frutas. O Inspetor de Polícia permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, mas, quando sua opinião foi requisitada – novamente por Catarina –, Alaudi não hesitou em compartilhá-la, concordando com a garota. Francesco o acusou de tomar o partido da irmã e não mais do que de repente a conversa se direcionou a Giuseppe, que passara o tempo todo quieto, apenas saboreando o café da manhã. Ivan riu e recostou-se à sua alta cadeira, apertando os dedos do louro entre os seus e oferecendo pela primeira vez um olhar direto para seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou não fazer contato visual, mas seria humanamente impossível ignorar aquela tão exclusiva atenção. Os olhos azuis se ergueram e imediatamente Alaudi corou, como sempre corava quando se dava conta de que, não importasse seu humor ou a situação em que ele estivesse, os olhos daquele homem sempre estariam sobre ele. Protegendo-o. Animando-o. Amando-o. Sempre.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Depois de um longo tempo finalmente eu pude escrever sobre esses dois novamente!

Reconheço que senti saudades, principalmente conforme fui escrevendo sobre outros personagens e fandons. Intimamente Primo Cavallone x Alaudi conquistaram um lugar mais do que especial no meu coração, e sinto um prazer enorme em trabalhar com esses personagens.

Antes de começar meu breve comentário, eu preciso dizer que essa fanfic é dedicada a _**envy_love**_. Foi graças a um comentário que ela fez em um review que eu tive a inspiração necessária para escrever essa fanfic. Por isso eu sempre digo: para mim, reviews não servem para inflar-ego, eles me ajudam a ter ideias e melhorar meu trabalho. Então, _**envy_love**_, meu mais sincero obrigada!

Agora, voltando a fanfic, "Family Business" serve como a primeira parte do prólogo pré-continuação de "Between you and me". A segunda parte serão os especiais de fim de ano. Esses personagens, em especial, ganharam bastante espaço, pois eu escrevi sobre os três casais (Ivan x Alaudi; Giulio x Mario e Francesco x Giuseppe). Sei que muito dos leitores gostaram dos meus OCs, então me senti tentada a colocá-los nos especiais, principalmente o Francesco, já que percebi que tem muita gente curiosa sobre o desenvolvimento do personagem. E, claro, como não escrevo shotacon, haverá outro timeskip nos especiais, então o Francis já será um adolescente.

Muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Minhas postagens retornam com os especiais, provavelmente próximo ao dia de Natal. Deixarei algumas coordenadas no profile para facilitar e zaz. Novamente, obrigada!

Nos vemos por ai!


End file.
